Friends With Benefits
by simple.shawn
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki had been with Ogihci Shirosaki nearly all his life, then he got some unsuspecting news which completely tore their relationship apart. His best friend Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, had always been there for him no matter what he needed. What happens when Ichigo needs the touch of a man, without the trust of relationship? Rated M for a reason, language, smut later.
1. The Breakup

**AN: YO! To all my readers, this is my first story that I've uploaded on my own. Keep in mind this just came to me at like 4 in the morning so if there are any errors, bear with me? Anyway, if you guys seem to like it I'll continue it. Not sure if I want to make it a two shot, or make it longer. Depends on you guys. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter, hope you guys like it!**

It was lunchtime at Karakura High School, and on the roof sat a large group of people, male and female alike.

Orihime Inoue, and Uryuu Ishida were paired up as usual as they seemed to enjoy talking about Orihime's rather grotesque concoctions, or Uryuu's designs for his fashions class, a tall dark skinned male who Sado Yasutora, who sat silent often giving a brief smile at the jokes of, the other couple next him.

Tatsuki Arisawa, had been standing next to him silently, her eyes locked on Orihime's slender, yet busty form she had been love with the girl.

Renji Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki, they both seemed to argue back and forth at times, simply insulting each other, or bringing up history between them both, their fights, and arguments were always playful so everyone would always have a good laugh at hearing what they had to say about each other.

Then sat across from the couple were Shinji Hirako, and Coyote Starrk, Starrk had his head buried in Shinji's lap taking their lunch period to nap. Shinji had been playful and so full of energy while Starrk was the complete opposite absolutely lazy, and constantly napping.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques sat with his best friend Ichigo Kurosaki.

The group had all been carrying on their own side conversations, until Ogihci Shirosaki, Ichigo's boyfriend had finally shown up whom everyone called Shiro, late as usual, as he had always been told to "_stay after class_" for bad behavior, which didn't surprise the group at all. As Shiro had no filter, saying exactly what he wanted, with no fear of what other's had to say.

Shiro had walked up behind his boyfriend, covering his eyes and whispered in the tone, that always made his mate shudder, _"_Guess who."

Ichigo gave a slight chuckle, moving his boyfriend's hands, and pulled him into a kiss._ "_Stop getting in so much trouble dumbass, we barely have 5 minutes left before lunch ends."

Ichigo had said complaining to Shiro. "Sorry King, ya know I can't do that_._"

Shiro said with a lazy shrug, he reached over to Ichigo's half eaten bento, as Ichigo always saved half of it for Shiro, picked up a rice ball and began to eat it.

Grimmjow had been eyeing him strangely since he walked up behind his best friend, something was going on. Shiro's collar, had been turned up, a button down the middle of his shirt had been undone, as if it were in a rush to be buttoned up, not to mention he had walked up to his best friend with a slight limp. Something had definitely been fishy. Before he could investigate any further the bell rang for lunch to end, and everyone had gotten up, with a brief sigh, and headed to their respective classes. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shiro had been in the next class together, anatomy.

In their anatomy class, they had a student teacher who had replaced the actual teacher. Aside from his flaming pink hair, and matching eyes, Dr. Szayel Apporo Granz had been a very strict person, and spoke rather proper.

Before class started, the student's had 15 minutes to converse amongst themselves, as if they were to talk while the anatomy teacher was teaching, there would definitely be hell to pay.

Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shiro along with a flamboyant, over-the-top gay guy known as Yumichika, with his bald boyfriend Ikkaku had been sitting in a group, basically calling each other name's and laughing, basically what they normally did for fun.

"So, tell me Ikakku, how the fuck do you keep your head so shiny? I'm being dead serious bro, like I'll be sitting behind you, using your head as a mirror, what's your secret?" Grimmjow had asked, it was his third string of cracks against the male's bald head with a wide grin.

The other men, even Yumichika had been in an uproar of laughter, Ichigo had his face to the desk pounding on it, gasping for air. Shiro had been leaned back in his chair letting out a silent laugh, and Yumichika had been giggling to himself wondering just how his boyfriend got his head so shiny.

Ikakku only responded with a simple middle finger to Grimmjows face, signaling he had ran out of jokes against the blue haired prick. This made Grimmjow burst out into a small fit of laughter as well.

_"_Yumichika, I think your girlfriend's feelings are hurt." Ichigo had added in, as he looked up to see the bald male flipping off his best friend. Yumichika had taken to kissing the male's bald head, and rubbing it, and stating.

"Its okay baby, I love your baldness."

This made the small group of men laugh roar in a fit of laughter, and making Ichigo fall out of his seat holding his sides, all while Ikkaku sat with his face in a scowl.

Szayel had raised his voice a bit, in order to calm the men down a bit.

Grimmjow's laughter had died down a bit, when he noticed how hard, Shiro had been staring at the student teacher, he shrugged it off thinking it was just Shiro catching an attitude with the teacher who told them to quiet down.

Ichigo's phone had begun vibrating in his pocket and he had weakly stood up to leave the room, as his laughter died down. The contact flashed, **"Dr. Unohana"** who had been Ichigo's family doctor since he was a child.

He answered the phone, wiping away the few tears which seemed to build in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey Dr. Unohana, can't this wait I'm in class?"

Her normally sweet and light tone was bit more solemn, and serious, "Ichigo, I would prefer if you knew this now."

Ichigo knew something was up, for the last time Unohana spoke like this, his mother had passed away under her care. "What is it Dr. Unohana?"

"I found something in your urine from your routine checkup, Ichigo have you been having sexual relations with more than one person?" She asked carefully.

The only person Ichigo had been sexually active with was Shiro. "No…and what do you mean you found something...?" He shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Ichigo, you have gonorrhea, a sexually transmitted disease in which the-"

He cut her off rather harshly in disbelief of what she was saying, "I know what it is, my dad is a doctor you know…but the only person I ever slept with was…"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks drawing together conclusions in his head, immediately figuring out what just happened.

"...Shiro"

He said softly, to himself not allowing the woman on the other line hear him.

He held his phone a bit too tight in his hand as he was clenching both of them into fists and it broke.

His eyes had narrowed, and his entire body tensed. He kicked open the classroom door, and barged in heading immediately to Shiro's desk.

The class had begun when Ichigo was taking his phone call, and everyone was taking notes from the board, as Szayel wrote.

The small group of males sat in the back of the class room, considering anatomy was a rather small class; there were a lot of empty desks.  
Ichigo kicked about three desks that were sitting in front of Shiro out his way, and approached him.

"King, whats'a matter?" He said standing up, placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

That had been the final straw, Ichigo responded with a firm right hook to the other male's jaw, he had begun huffing, tears stinging at his eyes, and eventually rolling down his cheeks. Shiro fell onto Grimmjow's another student's desk, rubbing his jaw, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me? You're cheating on me?! We've known each other since second grade Ogihci! And I find out your cheating on me because YOU gave ME the clap! I fucking trusted you, I gave you my virginity for God's sake!" Ichigo shouted out at the male, his voice cracked, and trembling with pain.

This was all new to him, he had been cheating, but he didn't know he had gonorrhea.

He stood up off Grimmjow's desk, and mistakenly responded, "What're ya talking about?"

Ichigo felt as if now Shiro was lying to him which hurt him even more, caught him with a heavy blow to his abdomen causing Shiro to double over letting out a grunt in pain, then Ichigo brought his knee up to his nose, crushing it, and sending him flying back to the ground.

"YOU LYING CHEATING MOTHER FUCKER DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" He writhed and ran out of the class room, the tears now flowing heavily down his cheeks.

His body trembling, his heart feeling as if it were caught in his throat, he could hardly breathe.

The entire classroom was dead silent, and had been watching at what just occurred, Szayel demeanor had changed, and he walked over to aid the fallen Shiro. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the-"

Shiro's fist had connected with Szayel's face, causing him to fly back a few feet away from him. "You never told me you had the clap you fucker!" He shouted, sounding a bit funny as his nose was definitely broken, and was oozing blood.

Grimmjow had darted after his best friend seconds after he left the room; he figured Shiro had enough taste of his own medicine, for now at least. This was all messed up, Ichigo didn't deserve that, he knew exactly where his best friend was headed knowing he was the only one who would get through to him.

**AN: So...what'd you guys think? Leave me some reviews, criticize, comment, whatever I need input! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Best Friend to the Rescue

**AN: Before I forget thanks for the reviews guys, I already got so many followers, and positive things from just that first chapter, I WILL be making it into a multi-chapter one, so no it's not just going to be a two-shot. There was a bit of confusion with what 'the clap' was its, gonorrhea a sexually transmitted infection, and NO Grimmjow is not going to have sex with Ichigo while he has the infection, let's not get crazy. Alright, now that **_**that**_** has been cleared up, let's start the story.**

What the FUCK just happened? Was this really happening? Why was this happening to him? He had been the best boyfriend he could be. He did _everything_ Shiro wanted. Where did it all go wrong?

Ichigo was running down the halls; letting the tears stain his cheeks. The last time he had ever cried like this was when his mother had died, but after that he promised to stay strong for her. But this_hurt_ like a mother fucker. His legs took him to the nearest place of privacy he could find.

The Boys' bathroom. Thank god it was empty. The bathrooms were outside of the school building and that was a good thing, considering Ichigo felt as if the bathroom angered him more than Shiro did. The sole of his shoe connected with the nearest stall and he walked in. Feeling like his body was on autopilot; he automatically begins to deliver heavy blow after heavy blow onto the walls of the cubicle. The fact that it wasn't just a random stall made it even worst.

_**2 Years Ago…**_

_"__C'mon King, I promise it ain't gonna kill ya." Shiro said sitting down in the bathroom room stall, his pants to his ankles, Ichigo to his knees, between his legs, he didn't know what happened._

_They had been in Kenpachi's P.E. class, sparring, when all of a sudden things got way too hot. Shiro left for the bathroom, and a few minutes later, texted Ichigo to come inside as well for no stated reason. Within a few seconds, Ichigo was walking into the boy's bathroom and was immediately slammed against the door with Shiro's lips over his own. Their tongues were sliding and rolling against each other, twisting in an intricate dance. Moans of pleasure spilled from Ichigo, as his boyfriend definitely knew how to work his tongue. Ichigo tried to push away for air, but Shiro pinned his wrists above his head. 'Fuck!' . Ichigo knew he was in trouble. Shiro forced his way onto Ichigo's neck, his mouth clamping onto it sucking fiercely on the flesh. His tongue rolling over it only made Ichigo's body turn to butter. Then, everything stopped and Ichigo's hands were released. 'What the fuck!?' Shiro grabbed the front of Ichigo's pants and dragged him to the bathroom stall. '_Their_ bathroom stall.' He always said in that voice that always gave Ichigo chills. "On yer knees…" Ichigo swiftly obeyed, and looked up at him with confusion, as well as lust saturated in his auburn eyes as he watched his boyfriend sit down on the closed toilet, and within seconds his pants were pulled down; his impressive erection was standing at attention, it had been bobbing in the air for a few seconds, then it stopped standing straight up in the air with its leaking tip pointed towards Ichigo. This was his Ichigo's first time doing something like this. His eyebrows furrowed on his forehead and he swallowed; clearly stalling. He hadn't ever felt so put on the spot before. His heart was racing, his body was hotter than it had ever been before. Suddenly, he snapped out of his trance when Shiro grabbed the back of his head; forcing him closer to his throbbing erection._

_Ichigo had watched a sex movie the day before with Shiro, so he had the idea about what he wanted. He just felt rushed and pressured. He didn't want to do this here; this isn't how he imagined his first experience with Shiro would be. He glanced up and auburn eyes locked with the black on gold ones._

_"__King…if you don't do it I'll find someone who will, you don't want that now, do you?" he said softly, and almost__too__sweetly. Ichigo shook his head, sighing heavily. He wrapped his slender fingers around the throbbing, slick shaft of Shiro's erection and closed his eyes. He directed the head into his mouth, his teeth roughly scraping against the skin, causing Shiro to hiss slightly, and bark out at Ichigo. "Don' let yer teeth touch it!" Ichigo opened his mouth further, taking his boyfriends cock deeper into his mouth. He began sucking on the hard, thick organ in his mouth. Shiro moaned and let his head fall back as his eyes slipped closed. "Jus' like tha' king...use your tongue too…" Ichigo followed as instructed and quickly figured out what Shiro liked, and what he didn't like. He moved his head up and down; bobbing on it to no certain rhythm. His tongue had gotten used to swirling around his cock; tasting something bitter and utterly Shiro. Ichigo had gotten the hang of it, and felt as if he could take it in further. He tried to; only to gag on his massive length. Shiro loved it, he loved it a bit too much. He forced Ichigo's head down onto his cock, forcing all of it in. Ichigo's eyes shot open, tears immediately filling them. He was choking. He was gonna gag, but he couldn't with Shiro logged into his throat, so he had the idea on what he wanted, he just felt rushed, and pressured he didn't want to do this here, this isn't how he imagined his first experience with Shiro, his auburn eyes locked with the black-gold ones._

_"__King…if you don't do it I'll find someone who will, you don't want that do you?" he said softly, and almost __too__ sweetly. Ichigo shook his head, sighing heavily around the thick appendage in his mouth. He wrapped his slender fingers around the throbbing shaft of Shiro's erection, and closed his eyes. He suckled on the twitching tool in his mouth; his teeth roughly scraping against the skin by accident, causing Shiro to hiss slightly, and let up, then Shiro began bucking his hips wildly into his mouth and he let out a hoarse cry. "Fuck! I'm cummin'!" Soon his seed was filling Ichigo's throat, forcing him to swallow it if he wanted to be able to breathe. Ichigo felt it gush down into his throat, coating its walls and felt strange as it settled into his stomach. Shiro let go of his boyfriends head and Ichigo started coughing and wiping the tears from his eyes. '__Who does he think he is!?' He seriously couldn't breathe, that asshole! __Ichigo opened his mouth after recovering to give Shiro a piece of his mind, but, before he could, he was cut off. "I love you, Ichigo." Ichigo fought the crimson which crept onto his cheeks, completely forgetting the issue, and he responded, "I love you too, Shiro…"_

This stall had been the first place they had their first sexual experience with each other, but more importantly, it was the first time that Shiro told Ichigo he loved him.

Ichigo's knuckles had begun bleeding, but he didn't feel it. He simply delivered blow after blow onto the stall's wall, not caring anymore, he was hurting so much inside that nothing else mattered. "YOU! FUCKING! BASTARD!" Ichigo paused between each word; making sure to deliver a strike to the wall each time. His tears had gone dry, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes were reddened and puffed. His throat was going hoarse, he didn't care though. Something or _someone _needed to feel as much pain as he did.

Grimmjow knew that his best friend was hurting and hurting _bad_. They had been best friends since they were only 5 and the only time he saw his friend cry like this was when his mother, Masaki, died. Hell, Grimmjow, himself, had cried. She was like a second mother to him. Although he did have a great mother himself, but she had to work two jobs and, since his dad had decided to get her pregnant when she was just fifteen and then just bail on them, she was literally all he had. But, honestly, that didn't matter right now. He knew Ichigo, and when Ichigo was this upset, it wouldn't be smart for _anyone_ to get in his way.

He knew exactly where his best friend had gone to- that special stall in the boys' bathroom outside. It's where he always went, no matter if he was with Shiro or not. But, when he was with Shiro, he often played lookout for them while they did it. Although, it made him insanely jealous, but he just brushed it off as sexual frustration.

He sprinted through the halls and burst out the door. Kicking the door open to the bathroom where his best friend had been. Ichigo was bleeding, he had been punching the walls from the looks of it. He grabbed his best friend's wrist, as he prepared to throw it back for another punch. Ichigo hadn't cared who it was, another fist was suddenly sent flying through the air again. This one towards Grimmjow. He caught it, but moved his grip to the wrist as to not hurt his friend's probably fractured knuckles. Grimmjow didn't even have to speak. His calming, cerulean eyes met with Ichigo's fiery, pain filled eyes and then suddenly Ichigo had begun to cry again as he broke down onto his knees; screaming in agony. Grimmjow caught him, and held him close; his strong arms holding his best friend to his chest and letting him soil his uniform shirt with tears.

Ichigo had tried speaking, but he was sobbing too heaily, "H-H-He…" was all the male was able to get out before he started bawling once again. Grimmjow spoke softly. "I know Ichi…just breath I'm here for ya, let it _all_ out." He knew he should've been angry with Shiro, but that wasn't as important as this. His friend didn't need that right now. He could see why Ichigo was so upset. He was hurt, he was lied to, he was embarrassed, he was cheated on, and that fucker even gave him gonorrhea.

After a few more moments of Ichigo crying his eyes out, he looked up at Grimmjow, whose eyes didn't look as laidback and chill as usual. Instead, they were filled with so much concern that they seemed to glow. He sniffled a few times, hiccupping as well, and Grimmjow wiped away a few stray tears which manage to slip from Ichigo's eyes again. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his forehead, so Grimmjow asked.

"Feel a little better?"

"Fuck no…" Ichigo croaked, his head was now pounding, his eyes burned, his throat was sore, and his hands were fucked up. This wasn't a good thing, but it stopped hurting so much when Grimmjow took him into his arms. Grimmjow let out a dry chuckle and stood up; bringing his friend over to the sink so he could wash his face free from the evidence of his pain, and he did so. Then, their gaze met once again. Grimmjow placed his arm over his friends shoulder, and jerked his head in the direction of the exit.

"Let's get you home, yeah?" His voice still a bit soft, and comforting. Ichigo nodded and with that, they left the bathroom, past the school grounds, and headed in the direction of Ichigo's home. Grimmjow would have someone drop their stuff off later.

The trip was silent on the way back to Ichigo's home, but it was better that way. They walked into the small home, knowing nobody would be there. He wasn't ready for the barrage of attacks from his father, he needed to lie down. He looked up at his best friend, and he could feel his tense body relax instantly. Grimmjow was a great friend; he had always been there for him, and vise-versa.

_**12 years ago…**_

_A five year old Grimmjow walked into his kindergarten class room, and already people were giving him strange looks because of his blue hair and matching eyes. Grimmjow hadn't wanted to move away from his old home. He loved his house in Germany, with mommy and daddy. He still remembered the night that daddy had left them, as it only happened a few weeks ago._

_One night, he woke up and heard them arguing, this happened a lot then. But when he heard something break and his mom let out a scream, he ran out of the room to see his dad towering over his mom; she was holding her nose, her sea green tresses covered her eyes. When she removed her hand a pink gash that hadn't been there before appeared; covering the area above the bridge of her nose and stretched all the way out to her cheek bones on either side. Daddy had hit her with the lamp._

_"__Grimmjow baby, go back to bed." Her voice calm and her natural hazel-grey eyes still covered with her hair._

_Grimmjow had walked over to his mom; he could see the blood slipping down her face and it made him angry. He turned to his massive father, his hair and eyes matching Grimmjow's though his eyes were piercing cold at that point. His muscles were much defined, and he was tall around 6 or 7 feet tall._

_"__Stop hurting mommy!" He said and rushed his father repeatedly kicking him in his shin as that was all he could do, but he did it with all his might. Grimmjow's mother yanked him by his shirt throwing him back towards the hallway; her strength was overwhelming for a woman her size._

_Grimmjow's father let out a laugh and shook his head, "You and that damned kid ruined my life Nelliel, and I'm getting it back." With that, he turned, walking out the front door with a slam. Nel sat there; much relieved that he was gone. Grimmjow had run towards the door immediately after his father had slammed it. He tried to reach the door handle, but he was a runt and couldn't reach it. Tears ran down his face, he didn't mean to attack his dad; he just wanted him to stop hurting his mom._

_"__Daddy, I'm sorry! Please come back! I'll be good I promise!" He was yelling as loud as he could, he stumbled over to the couch, and kneeled up onto the window sill. He began banging on it, begging for his father not to go. His father had already started the car, not even glancing at his son, before he peeled off. Grimmjow watched in horror. 'It was his fault. He caused his dad to leave' He thought to himself. He turned to his mom. "I'm s-sorry mommy, I didn't mean to make daddy leave."_

_Nel stood up and made her way to the couch, her arms pulling her son onto her bosom; embracing him. "Shh…don't say that. It is not your fault mein sohn." She only spoke German when Grimmjow was upset; it always seemed to comfort him. "It's just you and me now, daddy can't hurt me anymore, and you were able to protect me." She said soothingly her fingers combed through Grimmjow's. He sniffled a bit, and looked up at her._

_"__I-I did?" He asked softly and she responded with a warm smile and a nod. "I'll always protect you mommy, no one is going to hurt you anymore. We don't need daddy; I'll be your husband." He said excitedly and grinning widely._

_"__No son, it doesn't work that way." She couldn't help but laugh at what Grimmjow said. She picked him up, and kissed his forehead. "Ich liebe dich mein sohn." Grimmjow reached up and kissed his moms cheek, though it was stained with dried blood he didn't care._

_"__Ich liebe dich auch Mutter." He said stumbling on a bit of the words, as English was his first language. She carried him to her bedroom, and laid him down where immediately, Grimmjow was out cold._

_Grimmjow was generally a nice boy although he was very shy and it didn't help that he had a horrible temper. He held his lunchbox in his hand tightly watching all the other students converse with each other. He walked over to a general group of students and sat down at a desk where he was immediately pushed off._

_"__You can't sit here blueberry." Said a young girl with twin blonde ponytails sticking out of each side of her head, her eyebrows arched, and her snaggle-tooth hung from her lips, it was sharper than it should have been. Grimmjow was taught to never harm a woman, so he nodded and lowered his head. Then a soft voice spoke up defending the fallen boy._

_"__Hiyori, be nice to him. Silhoun-sama said that he's the new student." Ichigo stood over the blue haired boy and offered him a hand. Grimmjow immediately took it and stood up._

_"__Thank you." He responded soon after he stood up; his eyes met with the boy's bright orange hair and he thought. 'He was different too.'_

_"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said slowly, his eyes not wanting to meet the other boys._

_"__I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, cool lunch box." He smiled pointing at Grimmjow's Blue Power Ranger lunch box. Grimmjow smiled, it was the first time someone had talked to him, and it wasn't even about his hair color. Ichigo guided Grimmjow over to his group of friends and they welcomed him with open arms. It was the first time Grimmjow had friends, and it was all because of Ichigo. He hadn't ever been so happy before._

"Grimm, can you stay with me I don't think I wanna be alone right now." He asked, and then Grimmjow smiled and nodded.

"A 'course I will, I won't leave ya Ichi, I'll always be here for ya." Ichigo smiled and nodded his head wearily, today had taken so much out of him and he could really use a nap. Grimmjow picked him up over his shoulder, and carried him upstairs, and to his bedroom so that they could sleep peacefully. Hopefully, when Ichigo woke up everything would hurt less, but he couldn't bear to think about anything else for too long. Grimmjow laid him on the bed, and he got in next to him. They always slept in the bed together, both of them having found that they slept easier with someone with them. With that, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's head, and held it to his chest. Within seconds Ichigo was out, and then Grimmjow let his eyes slip close before he was asleep as well.

**AN: So..? How was this one? Better? Worse? Gimme some feedback! Once again thanks for reading!**

**And a few things, Grimmjow and Ichigo are seniors in high school, they're both 17.**

*****German-English Translations:**

**Mein sohn: My son**

**Ich liebe dich mein sohn: I love you my son.**

**Ich liebe dich auch Mutter: I love you too mother.**


	3. Sexual Frustration

**AN_: I don't has much to say this time, which is actually very, very strange ( ._.) BUT I'd like to thank, everyone for all the reviews so far they've been pretty helpful. But I would especially love to thank my two betas_**,_**IILesGeMeAuxII,**_ and _**Yaoilovelove.**__** Anyways I'm done rambling now, enjoy the story.  
**_

* * *

A few hours later Ichigo woke up, his head had pounded, his throat had hurt from crying so much, his knuckles were sore, and his eyes stung from crying so much. It was dark outside, he didn't realize he slept, that long. He tried to get up, to head to the bathroom when he felt something at his rear, and something draped around his waist holding him.

__

Grimmjow...

They must have shifted during the time they were sleeping. He grabbed his best friend's arm, which was draped over him holding them close, he timed it perfect so that the male was now holding a pillow. He smiled to himself seeing as how peaceful, his friend looked how he slept.

Grimmjow slept with his electric blue tresses blanketed over his eyes, he had a slight grin on his lips, his muscular form was at ease, resting on his side, and his legs were together bent slightly causing his legs to be at a slight angle. The arm Ichigo had shifted rested securely over the top of the pillow, while his other arm supported his head, which rested on the soft mattress.

Ichigo turned around leaving Grimmjow alone for a second, he **really**needed to pee. He opened his bedroom door, and wearily padded to the restroom which was directly across from his room. He opened the door, and walked in.

He figured he didn't need the light on, but he was mistaken when he slammed his toe into the sink, immediately causing him to spit out, "Shit!" He kept himself as quiet as he could as not to disturb the others, as he was sure that they were home. He shut the door behind him, and then flipped on the light. He began walking to the toilet, until he saw something in the mirror; surely he had to been mistaken.

"S-Shiro?" Ichigo croaked, he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, realizing that it wasn't him.

He placed his hands on opposite sides of the sink and lowered his head; the pain had come back to him.

He had begun crying once again, the tears slipping down his sore swollen eyes. He looked up into the mirror, to see himself. "Kami…you're so pathetic…" He spoke to himself, he clenched his jaw and his hand tightened on the sink, his knuckles had begun to turn white, and he was trembling.

He was getting angry with himself now. _"YOU are a FAILURE, this is all YOUR fault, and you've got no one to blame but YOURSELF ICHIGO!"_

He couldn't handle his thoughts he lost control and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" And with the outburst his fist came in contact with the mirror in front of him cracking it on impact.

His fist was bleeding once again shards of glass were in his knuckles, but he didn't feel it.

_He wouldn't __**dare **__blame himself for this_.

_He did everything that albino bastard wanted, gave him anything he wanted, he denied him nothing and gave him the world to Shiro he definitely was King, but why…why did he do this, why did he cheat. Why did he lie to his face? He didn't have the love or respect to use protection. Why the fuck did it hurt so much. Ichigo fell to his knees and began silently sobbing to himself, he couldn't control himself, and he was hyperventilating. He really couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe how weak he was being._

His back was against the bathroom door, he wouldn't let his Karin or Yuzu or even Goatface to see him like this. "Ichi…you alright in there?" Ichigo heard a soft, but tired voice instantly recognizing it as Grimmjow.

* * *

**_ A few moments ago..._**

He was peacefully sleeping, the grin on his face was no coincidence, and he was having a great dream, one that always brought a

smile to his face.

**Masaki, and Nel had been conversing as the pint sized, Ichigo and Grimmjow had raced each other up the stairs to Ichigo's room. It was his first time sleeping over anyone's house, and Grimmjow couldn't wait.**

**Grimmjow had barely made it up the stairs first, and he continued running to Ichigo's room instinctively knowing where it was by heart, because he had there every day after school.**

**He touched the door, and stuck his tongue out at Ichigo. "I beat ya Ichi! I beat ya!"**

**Ichigo had been a few inches behind Grimmjow, and he smiled as Grimmjow had never beaten Ichigo up the stairs. Grimmjow stood on his tippy toes and opened the door to Ichigo's bedroom.**

**And he walked in and headed to his toy chest where he picked out the action figures both boys so desperately loved to play with. Grimmjow played the demon Pantera, while Ichigo played Kanonji.**

**They played actively, running around and chasing each other, until "Kanonji" delivered the final blow.**

**"Grimmy I got you, you have to fall down now!"**

**"Okay Ichi!"**

**Grimmjow fell down letting the white demon panther fall from his hands showing that he was defeated.**

**Ichigo towered above him, and he announced, "Evil will never ever win!" His arms were crossed across his chest as he loudly laughed doing, Kanonji's signature pose, "Bo ha ha ha ha!" Grimmjow sat up, while Ichigo was doing his pose, and he followed suit doing the same thing.**

**Grimmjow's mother walked into the room, and sitting his Blue Power Ranger duffel bag on the floor next to her son, kneeling to his height she motioned for Ichigo to come to her just as Grimmjow had, Ichigo walked over to her, and stood next to her as well, she spoke to the boys in a few words of German, as she always had when dropping off Grimmjow.**

**"Ich liebe dich und Spaß haben." Nel spoke softly to them both with a warm smile then both boys spoke back with a smile on each of their faces.**

**"Wir lieben dich auch."**

**Then Nel placed soft kisses on both of the boys foreheads, and embraced them tight, and she left.**

**"Your German is getting much better Ichi." Grimmjow noted, "So is yours Grimmy, do you wanna play monster hunter some more? I'll be the monster this time." Grimmjow eagerly nodded, and then they both began playing once again.**

**Time had passed, and both boys had dinner and had taken their showers and it was time for them both to head to bed.**

**Isshin opened the door, then spoke to the boys, "It's time for bed my two lovely boys! Sleep well my beautiful Ichigo, and my handsome Grimmjow~" and with that Isshin had closed the door, letting the boys settle into bed.**

**Grimmjow and Ichigo both groaned not wanting to go to bed, as they were playing a new game; they were playing swords with pretend plastic swords. They put their swords away, and began going to their respective places to sleep.**

**Ichigo climbed into his bed, while Grimmjow got into his sleeping bag on the floor.**

**"Night Grimmy."**

**"Night Ichi."**

**They both had fallen asleep instantly, but Grimmjow was having a nightmare, he was speaking out loud, "Daddy…no I'm sorry, please...don't…Daddy…NO!"**

**Ichigo had awakened and was watching his friend, wondering just what was going on. Grimmjow sat up from his dream, having being scared awake, and was crying, he looked around noticing he was at home, so he wasn't able to call for his mom to sleep with him.**

**Ichigo got out of his bed, and kneeled down next to Grimmjow. "Are you okay Grimmy?"**

**Grimmjow shook his head, and croaked, "I-Ichi can I sleep in the bed with you, I had a bad dream."**

**He sniffled a bit wiping his face, with the sleeve of his pajamas of any tears. Ichigo nodded, and gave a soft smile while softly patting his back, "Mhm."**

**He led his friend back to his bed, climbing into his rather tall bed, and his friend followed close behind.**

**Grimmjow snuggled up to Ichigo, making sure that he was close to him, before they both went off into slumber Grimmjow spoke, "Ich liebe dich Ichi", and Ichigo responded "Ich liebe dich auch Grimmy."**

**And then the two boys fell asleep, with no problems afterwards.**

Grimmjow immediately snapped up in response to hearing Ichigo scream, along with something shattering, being ripped from his dreams. He looked around for his friend's body nothing that he was replaced with a pillow.

_Fuck…Ichi…_

He stepped out of bed, and walked out of the bedroom, the door being wide open, and he stepped in front of the bathroom.

He could tell that his friend was crying again, he just needed to be sure, he spoke softly through the door, "Ichi you alright in there?" Concern, and caution in his voice.

Ichigo responded his voice no higher than a whisper, yet he could hear the wavering in it, "I'm fine..."

Grimmjow sighed, knowing his friend was lying, and he also knew that they were still home alone.

Grimmjow was a very heavy sleeper, and the fact the Ichigo was able to wake him up was enough proof, that no one else was home.

"Ichi, it's just you an' me here lemme in there."

There was a pause, and then shuffling was heard on the other side of the door, before it opened.

The first thing Grimmjow noticed was Ichigo's hand; he was bleeding, this time worse than before.

"Damn it Ichi…" Grimmjow walked into the bathroom, and grabbed the rag that was in the sink. He wet it and wrung out the excess water, he looked at the cracked mirror, putting one and one together. He walked over to his injured friend and began to clean the blood from his hand, picking out the shards that were in them in the process.

Ichigo stopped crying as his friend walked into the bathroom to help him, his body screaming in how much physical pain his was in, but he didn't care he just felt so…empty… Grimmjow walked to the medicine cabinet pulling out some gauze, and a bottle of alcohol.

He sterilized his friend's wounds, chuckling a bit as Ichigo winced and tried to retract his hand away, but Grimmjow kept it close as the alcohol was put on, then he wrapped it up in the gauze. "

It's not funny a-asshole…it b-burns..." Ichigo stuttered a bit, Grimmjow provided to be somewhat of a calming presence to him.

"Whaddya gonna do cry about it?" Grimmjow retorted, knowing it was a cheap shot, but he knew it was just what Ichigo needed. Proven correct Ichigo chuckled a bit, and shoved his friends shoulder with the hand that wasn't as badly injured.

"You're a fucking dick, I swear."

"Oh? Did you just swear? You know what happens to boys that swear?" Grimmjow spoke moving unnecessarily close to his friend invading his space, Ichigo backed up, his eyes widening he knew what was coming.

"Grimmjow seriously don't I swear…th-this isn't fair! I'm injured!"

He continued backing up until his back hit the wall, all the while Grimmjow continued stepping forward, an malicious smirk played on his lips.

He reached his hands forward and began squeezing just below Ichigo's ribs, tickling him. Ichigo had begun wildly flinching, and spasming around as a roar of laughter tore from him.

"Grimmjow! Stop!" He shouted out trying to get him to stop, but Grimmjow wasn't having it.

He continued squeezing, his sides tickling him a bit more. Ichigo fell to the ground and was kicking, tears coming from his eyes, his laughter only getting stronger, "Oh Kami! Please! I'm gonna pee Grimmjow! Mercy! Mercy!"

Ichigo barely managed to get out as he remembered what he had gotten up for.

When Grimmjow heard what Ichigo said he put his hands up in defeat, and backed away, "Alright, geez don't piss you now."

Ichigo scrambled to his feet and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time, he pulled his pants down, moved the toilet seat up and relieved himself sounds of relief escaping him.

Grimmjow headed back to bed, as it was still dark outside, and they didn't have to go to school the next day, he figured that he would just sleep in. He laid back in the bed, resting his hands behind his head waiting for his friend to join him so they could go back to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo finished up in the restroom, flushing down his waste.

He walked over to the broken mirror looking at him once again, giving a slight sigh.

He wouldn't let himself stay pissed off, at Shiro or at himself.

_**Shiro**__ cheated on __**him**__, __**and**__ even gave him a sexually transmitted infection._ _That_was completely unforgivable. When he closed his eyes, the thoughts of his best friend flooded his head.

_The way he was just able to calm him down, or cheer him up so easily stunned him a bit. He kept replaying what just happened moments ago in his head, over and over again. The way Grimmjow took care of his injury, the way he cheered him up, even their little banter over the tickling. Grimmjow was amazing, and both of them knew it, from the way he spoke, to the way he walked, or even the way he treated people. Grimmjow was a man, a __**real man.**_

_He was confident, he was so strong, and he had the most perfect body_.

Grimmjow and Ichigo often changed in front of each other or showered together during gym so they had seen each other naked, but only at glances.

_He had such wild hair, and cold eyes, his damned cocky grin, his perfect broad shoulder, his strong arms and bulging biceps. Oh, kami…he had such a strong chest, with rippling pecs, his abs were just so perfect, he would often find any excuse just to place his hands on them, Grimmjow wasn't a small cocked man either, he was huge, had to be more than nine inches, and that was just when he wasn't hard, his ass…oh his ass was so toned…so round…his thighs, and his legs were so strong, they were roped in muscle, yet they were still lean._

Ichigo couldn't help himself, his back was clad against the wall parallel to the mirror, letting the image of his best friend flood his thoughts, he gently nibbled into his bottom lip, not noticing the sudden erection he was now sporting. The events that happened not only a few moments ago playing in slow motion in his mind, Grimmjow touching him, taking care of him.

"Fuck…" Ichigo had whispered out, wanting the events to happen once again.

"Yo, Ichi you comin' to bed or what? I can't sleep without ya' here." Grimmjow shouted out tearing Ichigo from his thoughts.

"H-huh? Oh yeah! Just a sec Grimmjow. I need to uh…clean this glass up!"

And with that he slammed the door shut, not listening for his friend's response.

He had to get rid of the erection he had, absolutely refusing to go back to bed, with **that **poking out. He sat down against the bathroom door, to keep from Grimmjow coming in, his pants still at his ankles as he hadn't pulled them up from before. He closed his eyes, and let his memories give him something pleasurable to touch himself to, of course the first thing that came to mind was Grimmjow, his best friend.

He hadn't cared at that point; he imagined what the two were doing just last week.

They were wrestling, and they both had worked up a sweat, and needed a shower.

His thoughts erupted with the vivid memory off Grimmjow pressing his body tight to his own, the sounds he was making.  
_  
Oh kami…_

Ichigo lowered his hand to the head of his cock which was now dribbling precum; he smeared it down the shaft hissing a bit at how sensitive he was.

He used long, slow strokes at his hardened shaft as the memory only progressed.

Both guys had been in nothing more than a pair of gym shorts, they had to take their shirts off as it was getting too hot.

The sight of Grimmjow working so hard to defeat Ichigo, made his hand tighten around the shaft of his cock, a soft moan escaping from him.

Grimmjow had been flexed, and sweating, playfulness, and this crazy grin played on his face, which always drove him crazy. He had accidentally tugged down his friend's shorts, taking in much more than he should have. Grimmjow had a hard-on, Ichigo didn't know if it was from the close contact, or maybe the accidental groping. After that moment the broke up the match, and headed to the shower, together.

Considering they were at Grimmjow's apartment, the shower wasn't too big, hardly fitting them both but they still managed. They took turns standing under the heated spray; one had took the time and washed their front, while the other got their back.

It was Grimmjow's turn under the water.

"Nn…" Ichigo had begun speeding his hand up on the shaft of his cock, his hips slightly raised from the floor, and began thrusting into his hand.

Ichigo washed down Grimmjow's back, hearing groans of content from him, his hands lowered from the arch of his back to his lower back; he stopped just before he got to his ass. His ass…was just perfect…so firm…so round….so full…

Ichigo's hand was now a blur on his cock as he was stroking himself so fast, inaudible moans leaving him as his mouth was agape.

When his eyes met Grimmjow's tattoo of the gothic number six on his lower back, Ichigo blew his load, with a choked moan, he yelled out, "Grimmjow!"

He laid his against the bathroom door, panting heavily, his body trembling a bit from the force of his orgasm. His eyes were closed, as he rode out the few minutes of his orgasm high. His vivid memories stopped, and he sat there, trying to catch his breath.

He was snapped out of his trance, when he heard Grimmjow call out to him, "Ichi? You alright?"

Ichigo shouted out, shuddering a bit to the male's voice, "Yeah, I'm good just stepped on a piece 'a glass I'll be alright."

Ichigo sighed to himself, he really just touched himself to his best friend, and that wasn't even the worst of it...he was attracted to his best friend.

He was nowhere near ready to trust anyone, to put himself in a relationship once again, but he wanted his best friend_._

This was fucking great…

He got up and began cleaning his mess, that he made, then pulled his pants up, and headed back to bed, where hopefully he wouldn't spring another hard-on.

* * *

**_A few weeks later..._**

_What the hell was up with Ichi? _Grimmjow was thinking to himself.

He had been given him strange looks, he always have his hands on him no matter what the excuse was, the sleepovers became endless and he would often wake up with his clothes off or strange bruises on his skin he didn't remember having before, and Grimmjow could've sworn Ichigo was staring at him, shower after gym class yesterday.

He wondered what was going on with his best friend, he was always ogling Grimmjow, he didn't mind it at all, and in all honesty his best friend was pretty damn hot.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship by getting into a relationship, and he was only going to be the rebound guy.

_No way, __**fuck that**__._

Ichigo was his best friend he wouldn't think like that. Grimmjow shook his head, and continued walking over to Ichigo's house Ichigo wanted him to sleep over yet again.

Grimmjow had his same Blue Power Rangers duffel bag thrown over his back filled with his necessary items to sleep over Ichigo's house, but this time he brought something he thought he could use to catch his friend in the act.

* * *

Ichigo felt as if the sexual tension between him and his best friend had gotten much stronger, each time he saw his friend he wanted to do absurd things to him, dirty thoughts would always invade his mind.

He was so glad, today was indeed the last day for him to finish up his antibiotics, and then his gonorrhea would be officially gone.

Of course he wouldn't be able to sleep with his best friend just yet, he had to wait a few more days before he could but he would simply do as he normally did before, and have his fun while his best friend slept.

He grabbed the pill bottle, taking out the final capsule of the antibiotics, and then he swallowed it down, with his glass of water, inwardly cheering as he wouldn't have to take them any longer.

He tossed the empty bottle in the trash, and slight clapping could be heard when the bottle landed in the waste bin.

"Nice one Ichi." Grimmjow chuckled as he made the bottle into the trash; Ichigo blushed lightly, and nodded.

"Thanks man, when'd you get here?" He asked a bit curiously, not exactly paying attention to his words.

His eyes were on what Grimmjow was wearing. He had on a black tank top which fit snugly, to show off his muscles, and his shoulders, down to his gym shorts, which were dangerously low on his hips. A bit of his midriff was showing, Ichigo licked his lips ever so lightly.

_Delicious..._

"Yo! Ichigo!" Grimmjow had given an attention grabbing punch to Ichigo's arm, to get his attention.

"Huh?" Ichigo said rubbing his arm a bit just now noticing the other punched him, but he did deserve it, he was acting like a horny schoolgirl.

"I said…I brought Black Ops 2, you wanna try it?" Grimmjow said slightly annoyed with his best friends behavior, Ichigo just nodded, a bit embarrassed to say much.

* * *

Grimmjow pulled out his key ring from his pocket, and opened up the front door to the Kurosaki home.

Karin had been in the living room with a little white haired boy, while Yuzu was in the kitchen with her yellow stuffed lion which she believed to be an animate object.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu." Karin simply jerked her her head up acknowledging his presence, and Yuzu, ran over to Grimmjow hugging him tightly.

"Hey Grimmy-nii."

Grimmjow held her in return softly ruffling her hair, "What's Kon doing in the kitchen Yuzu? Oh! And who's that snowball over there."

The blonde twin smiled and looked up at him,

"He said he was lonely in the room all alone, and that's Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's Karin's rich boyfriend."

Grimmjow found the situation a bit amusing, and then he nodded, "Oh, so Karin found herself a boyfriend…thanks for the info Yuzu."

She nodded, and then walked back into the kitchen where she continued preparing dinner.

He figured it was harmless, the kid looked polite and kept his distance from Karin while on the couch, and he shrugged then lightly jogged upstairs, dodging the flying kick from Ichigo's old man, causing him to fly down the stairs.

"Oh my handsome Grimmjow you've gotten so quick~" Isshin spoke up before he hit the ground.

"I'm not you're son Goatface!" he shook his head, heading into Ichigo's room where he was throwing away his pill bottle.

He congratulated him then sat his bag down on the ground, and began talking, which of course was pointless, because Ichigo was looking at him weird, **again**.

He said these exact words noting that his friend wasn't paying attention.

"So, after I poisoned the body I chopped off the arms legs, and fingers then I put them in a zip lock bag, and stored the parts in the freezer. A few weeks later I made it into lasagna, and brought it over here, that's why the meat was so tender. You're a dick for not listening to me, and I'm going to punch you in the arm…if you don't respond…"

He then proceeded to punch the other in his arm, then spat out, "I said…I brought Black Ops 2, you wanna try it?"

Grimmjow sighed a bit, while Ichigo sheepishly nodded.

Yuzu knocked on the bedroom door, saying softly to the two men, "Supper is ready, wash up and come eat."

Yuzu headed back downstairs after delivering the message, and then the men headed out of the room, and washed their hands, then headed downstairs to have their dinner.

* * *

Dinner was relatively long, both Ichigo, and Grimmjow got to meet Toshiro, he preferred to be called by his last name, by the two teenagers which made them both laugh, the kid was so serious it looked like he never smiled, **ever**.

He was definitely the one for Karin.

Isshin spent most of his time yelling to the picture of Masaki, that Karin would soon be bringing in bountiful grandchildren, which caused him to get...

_High fived. In the face. With a chair. By Karin. Five times. _

Toshiro found the situation to be a tad humorous, but he hadn't shown it, just simply continued to eat his dinner politely complimenting Yuzu's cooking.

After dinner Grimmjow and Ichigo excused themselves and headed back upstairs where they popped in Grimmjow's Black Ops 2 into Ichigo's PlayStation 3, they played if for a bit, but ended up getting in a heated discussion, because Ichigo thought the game sucked, while Grimmjow found it absolutely amazing.

It was a stupid argument, both men being as stubborn as they were kept to themselves until it got for the time for them both to hit the hay.

Ichigo had left the room, for a while, and Grimmjow took the time, to take the camera from his duffel bag.

He set it up on Ichigo's desk, hidden in plain sight, between his backpack, and a stack of textbooks.

"Perfect…" He spoke to himself, he would uncover some answers he knew something was up, and tonight he was going to find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

**AN: A lot went on this chapter, and things escalated pretty quickly between the Berry heads. Hehe, tune in next week for the next chapter, thanks for reading. OH! Gimme your reviews too, your input is what keeps me goin' ! P.S. : Black Ops 2? Sucked xD **

**Translations:  
**** Ich liebe dich und Spaß haben: I love you both, have fun.**  
**Wir lieben dich auch: We love you too.**  
**Ich liebe dich: I love you.**  
**Ich liebe dich auch: I love you too.**

IILesGeMeAuxII


	4. Rude Awakening

_**AN: Sorry for the late update everyone, been super busy with so much. Lot's is going on here just finished my final exams which I failed :D ! So, lets celebrate with a new chapter. I even put a little somethin' in this one so maybe you guys can forgive me for being late? ;) enjoy...**_

* * *

Ichigo had left to make sure that his sisters were asleep, and that his father wouldn't bother the two boys for the rest of the night. Nothing really out of the ordinary there, he always did this to make sure that no one walked in on him when he was having his fun.

He stepped back into the room to find his best friend resting in his bed. He was on his back, in a relaxed state but he **still **managed to ooze so much sex appeal.

His hands rested behind his head, keeping it up a bit, which also caused his muscles to flex. He didn't have on anything more than a pair of blue, and black checker boxed pajama pants, just as he always did, his legs were stretched out to the end of the bed with his left lazily draped over his right, and his natural intense azure eyes were glancing over at Ichigo as he slowly closed the door.

Ichigo began taking off his own clothes, as he preferred to sleep in his underwear. He peeled off his clothes in no more than a few minutes, not exactly paying attention to his best friend, who was practically drooling. Ichigo was not a bad looking guy, that's an understatement he_ knew_ he was damn sexy Shiro literally drilled that into him.

Aside from his naturally bright orange hair, and auburn eyes he was pretty tall, though not as tall as Grimmjow, but he was getting there. He was an even six feet; though he was thin he was still rather toned. His arms had a bit of muscle definition to them, along with his chest, his stomach was flat, and he had washboard abs to match. His legs like the rest of his body were smooth, lacking any kind of hair. He had strong calves, and matching thighs and his rear was small yet firm and full.

The type of underwear he wore were no better than going commando. He always wore boxer briefs, they were comfortable, and no...that's it they were just comfortable. It showed ever curve that was hidden beneath the rather thin, tight cloth, including the outline of his half erect member.

* * *

Grimmjow was having second thoughts about putting that camera up as soon as his best friend began stripping in front of him. It was as if he were doing it on purpose, his moves were so fluid, and so drawn together, it didn't help that Ichigo had a great body, let alone those frilly underwear he wore.

_What color do we have today? _

Grimmjow thought to himself, his eyes not being able to tear away from his best friend, he chewed a bit into his bottom lip as Ichigo dropped his pants revealing his underwear to his friend.

_ Red, and white stripes? You've got to be kidding me; he's doing this on purpose._

He swallowed back a bit, and then turned his gaze up to the ceiling trying his damndest, to let his mind, or his eyes wander over to his stripper of a best friend at the moment. Now wouldn't be the best time to sport a boner. He had to figure out what was going on, no matter what the consequence was he was going to figure out what was up with Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo switched his light off which didn't do much justice because the moonlight lit up his room like a candle. He got into bed with his friend; neither of them exchanged words, as they had done it a million times before. Ichigo rested his head onto Grimmjow's chest, and draped his arm over his abdomen.

He sniffed a bit, noting at how good Grimmjow smelled it was his natural scent. _Did he honestly have to smell so good?_ He could've gone into much deeper thought about his friend, if he wasn't torn from his trance by his low, deep voice.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow called out, not bothering to look down.

"Yeah Grimm?" He asked in return, not bothering to look up at him.

"Remember when I came out to you, about ya know being bi and everything?"

"Yeah, it was freshman year in high school. It was your first year on the football team, and you told me that showering with the other guys made you feel different."

"Heh, you remember it word for word dontcha?" Grimmjow let out a brief chuckle.

"Of course Grimm, you remember when I came out?"

"Heh, as I recall you never came out to me. I caught you givin' head to Shiro in the boy's bathroom freshman year." He began chuckling once more, and Ichigo nodded into his chest letting out a soft chuckle himself.

"Mhm…but why do you ask Grimmy?"

"Well, I remember when I told you, I thought you would stop talkin' to me and stuff but, you just listened to me and treated me the same. At that point I knew I could tell you anything, I could trust you with anything Ichigo. You do know if there is something you want to tell me I'm here for you no matter what, I'm here right?"

Ichigo kept quiet for a moment, Grimmjow looked down at him and Ichigo had a pretty guilty look on his face.

"Yes Grimm, I know…but I'm getting kind of tired…can we just go to sleep?" Ichigo spoke, Grimmjow could practically hear the guilt in his voice but he wouldn't instigate it. He would get his answers one way or another.

"Sure Ichi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Ichigo felt a bit guilty about practically lying to his best friend about what was going on. There was obviously sexual tension about them both, he was trying not to act different but obviously it wasn't working because Grimmjow said _that_.

He stayed awake, just waiting for the moment for his best friend to fall into a deep sleep which would only take no more than a few minutes. Of course, within a few minutes Grimmjow was sleeping and that's when Ichigo pulled up from him and moved to the foot of the bed. He saw his sleeping form, the guilt had gone away and the lust had returned.

He waited a few more moments, before a grin played onto his face. He pulled off his underwear, and crawled over to a sleeping Grimmjow. The party was just about to begin...

* * *

Grimmjow had woken up without his best friend on his chest. He patted his arm around for Ichigo immediately opening his eyes when he was nowhere to be found. He looked over at the alarm clock, it was still pretty early in the morning, but once he was up and Ichigo wasn't with him he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He got out of the bed, and stood up stretching himself out. He noticed the drawstrings to his pants were loosened as the fell straight to his ankles, and not to his surprise his boxers were on backwards. Something happened last night.

_The camera…_

Grimmjow remembered he put up a safety net just in case. He stepped over, to where the textbooks were, and Ichigo's backpack and he grabbed his simple, black digital Nixon, digital camera. He thanked the heavens that he fully charged it the night before, as it still had about half the battery left. He opened up the door with the camera in his hand, and peeked out of it. As he thought Ichigo was in the shower, which meant he had just about forever to look at his footage.

He closed the door, then made his way over to the bed, and sat down. He stopped the filming, and then he grabbed Ichigo's laptop, and plugged his camera into it. He sat the laptop in his lap, and waited for the video to upload. As it did, he proceeded to play it.

Everything was normal; he set up the camera, and then jumped back into bed making the most casual pose he could as Ichigo stepped back into the bedroom. He fast forwarded a bit too where he was finally sleeping, when he noticed something.

_Ichigo had gotten up, and sat across from him. Then a wicked grin played on his lips and he crawled over to Grimmjow's sleeping form. He pulled off his underwear and set them aside. Then he sat on Grimmjow's hips, straddling him. He leaned down and began placing soft kisses down Grimmjow's body, not missing his neck, his collarbone, or his chest. As he got down to his abdomen he trailed his tongue down to his pant line. And let his teeth tug apart at his drawstring pulling the neat bow, apart loosening them. His hands went up and began pulling down both his pants and boxers at the same time until they pooled around his ankles._

Grimmjow's eyes widened as his friend stripped himself of the remains of both their clothing. _Ichi…what're you doin' ta me…_

Ichigo let his hand grab Grimmjow's limp member, and he began lightly stroking it arousing the male in his sleep. In an instant he was hard, he lowered himself so that their chests were pressed together, and wrapped his hand around both of their erections. He began to stroke at them both letting a soft moan slip from his lips.

Grimmjow's mouth immediately went agape; he was being fondled in his sleep. His thoughts were right, Ichigo wanted him! He could feel himself getting a bit hard from the sight to behold, but things only escalated from that point.

_Ichigo began sucking into Grimmjow's neck, and had even begun to run his fingers through his hair as he slept. He got up not caring that he left a dark mark on his neck, and then he moved lower between Grimmjow's legs, and began to suck him off. His hand was still between his own legs, pleasuring himself. The camera was angled to show everything, including the pleasured looks on both their faces._

_Why is this so hot? I should want to kill that little horny bastard…but fuck… _Grimmjow let his hand fall into his underwear, as he hadn't bothered to put his pants back on and he let his hand adjust his awkwardly placed erection.

_Ichigo had moving uncontrollably strange, as if he had a thousand ants over his body. Lewd sounds were coming from the speakers, from Ichigo in fact as Grimmjow's arousal was in his mouth. Grimmjow's jaw clenched and his fingers clenched into the sheets below him, as his hips bucked up into Ichigo's mouth, indicating that he had achieved his orgasm. His entire form relaxed then he began softly snoring, not fazed by anything. Ichigo's got off Grimmjow's now limp member and, brought his trembling body off of the bed. Ichigo left the room, and the camera showed that Ichigo had released himself onto the bed. He came back and cleaned his mess from the sheets, then pulled his underwear back on. He clothed his best friend very tiredly, and then he gave a soft yawn and went back to Grimmjow's chest and fell asleep._

Grimmjow's erection was aching at this point, as he figured out just what was going on. Everything had started to make sense at that point. Why Ichigo was so moody at times, why he would have him over all the time, the kid was sexually frustrated.

He couldn't stay mad at Ichigo for what he did, though he was violated in his sleep, it turned him on more than anything and he would gladly help little Ichi with this problem of his. Though…there was problem with that, he wouldn't allow for their friendship to be ruined just for him to be a rebound, he valued their friendship more than that.

Ichigo stepped into the bedroom with a fluffy pink towel dangling loose around his waist; Grimmjow looked up from the laptop with a smirk to his lips.

"**You**." His voice had still sounded as if he had just gotten up, but was still throaty, and was sinking with animalistic lust. His eyes were doing no better; they had gone from a bright cerulean, to a navy blue.

* * *

Ichigo had fulfilled his very guilty pleasure, and then fell asleep in his friend's chest. A few hours later, the alarm clock had gone off. He turned it off, not wanting to wake his friend from his dreams. He smiled wanting to have himself a bit of fun again, but noticed that he hadn't cleaned himself properly when he was having his fun, as there was dried cum at his own thigh and it was starting to sting whenever he moved.

"Fuck…" He whispered softly to himself then he slowly got out of the bed, and tiptoed from the room, and headed toward the shower.

His shower was relatively quick, he just wanted to rinse off and then head back to sleep before Grimmjow noticed he got up. He did just that, and stepped from the shower, drying himself off with the pink towel, then letting it wrap around his waist. He went back into his bedroom, and quietly opened the door, and stepped in. He closed the door, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Grimmjow practically shout at him.

"**You**."

"Fuck Grimmjow! You scared the piss outta me, what the hell are yo-"Ichigo spoke in a low whisper, but was cut off as Grimmjow left the bed, and pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss. His hand was strong, when the towel was yanked off exposing Ichigo's already hard member.

Ichigo's eyes widened, as his lips met Grimmjow's soft ones then he pressed himself into it wanting more of his best friend. He parted his lips just a bit to let out a soft moan as Grimmjow reached down to grab his erection, but his moan was stifled by Grimmjow's tongue darting into his mouth. His hands found their way to Grimmjow's boxers, and he yanked them down.

Grimmjow picked him up, his legs immediately wrapping around Grimmjow's waist, and his arms around his neck. Ichigo didn't know what was going on with Grimmjow, but he honestly didn't give a fuck. They kept the deep kiss intact, their tongues curling, and slipping against each other in a fight for dominance, Grimmjow of course winning, but that didn't keep Ichigo from being aggressive. He let his hands go to the back of Grimmjow's wild hair, and he violently tugged at the locks breaking their kiss.

"Fuck, Grimmjow my neck! Bite it!" He spoke softly, but lust consumed his voice making it deeper than it was before.

Grimmjow let out a low growl at having his hair tugged, then obeyed biting fiercely into Ichigo's neck, causing a loud mewl to escape from him, which was quickly silenced by covering his mouth. Grimmjow carried Ichigo over to his desk and wiped everything off. He laid the man's back onto the cold wood. He let go of his neck, letting his teeth grab onto the flesh before he pulled all the way back.

Ichigo relaxed on the desk laying back, his eyes opened to look up at his friend, he had already began panting, and his cock was already leaking precum. His lips were parted a bit as he was trying to catch his breath but Grimmjow slipped two fingers into Ichigo's mouth and barked out to him.

"Wet 'em."

Ichigo complied and began sucking the fingers eagerly, enjoying just how Grimmjow tasted. His fingers were clean, and they tasted indescribably good. His tongue lapped over the two fingers properly wetting them before, a third one was slipped into his mouth. He did as he was told, and wet all three digits before they were torn from his mouth. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's legs and propped them upon his shoulders, then he forced his moistened index finger into Ichigo's hole. First reaching past the tight ring, and eventually as he went further inside until he was knuckle deep inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo arched his back and covered his mouth as he let out a loud moan, at how quickly he was penetrated. He tensed then relaxed against the finger as it slowly began to find its way in and out of him, then a second finger was sneaked in, and the pair began to scissor in and out of Ichigo. Strings of muffled groans were leaving Ichigo, in a faster succession, and it was doing nothing but making Grimmjow harder. A third finger was forced in stretching Ichigo out; he didn't feel pain but instead absolute pleasure. He began driving his hips back onto Grimmjow's fingers, as all three scissored in and out of him. His eyes went completely wide, and then went half lidded as Grimmjow found his prostate, and hooked his fingers into them. They were practically kneading into it; Ichigo moved his hand trying to form a complete sentence, knowing just what Grimmjow needed to hear.

"F-fu-….Hnn…F-fuck me Grim-Grimmjow pleas…please..."

* * *

Grimmjow's smirk had never left his face as he was teasing Ichigo, nor when he spoke to him. He ripped the fingers rather roughly from Ichigo's entrance. Who knew that Ichigo was such a masochist…?

Ichigo wasn't left empty for long, as Grimmjow's fingers were replaced by his massively long, thick cock which as practically throbbing, the head had even began weeping precum. He slammed himself all the way in not bothering to be the least bit gentle with Ichigo. He deserved it rough for what he had been doing to him in his sleep. He grabbed Ichigo's thighs, and began ramming into him mercilessly. He had been groaning lowly, but Ichigo was moaning, and his face was writhing as if he were a virgin. Fuck it was sexy.

Grimmjow knew he wasn't going to last long, Ichigo was too tight and it had been a while since he fucked anyone. He noticed Ichigo reaching up to grab his neglected, cock but he beat him to it and grabbed the shaft himself and began viciously pumping at it. It didn't take long for Ichigo to arch his smaller frame, upon the desk as his cock spat out strings of his cum, out onto Grimmjow's chest with a silent moan. His hands were clawing at the wood of his desk, leaving claw marks in the hardwood.

As Ichigo released himself his ass clamped down on Grimmjow's cock which was already too much for him, and he let out an animalistic growl, and spilled himself inside of his friend, filling him up with copious amounts of his seed.

"FUCK! ICHI!"

Both men had been panting, and frozen in their place just for a moment, a light sweat had broken on both their bodies. Grimmjow pulled himself out and reached down grabbing the pink towel to clean himself off. He tossed the towel to Ichigo, and he began to clean his entrance which was leaking Grimmjow's hot seed. Ichigo had found his strength and sat up on his desk dropping the towel to the floor.

"You put my underwear on backwards Ichi…not your best work." He spoke out to his friend, with a slight chuckle, which caused Ichigo to begin laughing as well. He stepped off the desk, and walked over to his friend very wobbly.

"Ah, you got me." Ichigo responded to Grimmjow laughing a bit more, as he sat down next to him.

The laughter died down a short time after, and there was a brief moment of silence between them at least there was until Grimmjow's stomach began growling. Causing them both to fall into an uproar of laughter once more.

"Damn dude, are you always hungry?" Ichigo spoke out to Grimmjow, trying to recover himself from the fit of laughter he was in.

"After fucking like that, hell yeah I am let's go get something' to eat, yeah?" He responded while letting his own laughter die down. Ichigo nodded, then they both grabbed their respective underwear, Ichigo of course grabbing a clean pair of boxer briefs, and they headed out of the room and downstairs for a post-sex sandwich.

* * *

Ichigo had whipped them both up a few of his famous grilled cheese sandwiches, with bits of ham inside of them. Both men dogged their sandwiches, and wolfed down nearly all the milk that went with it. Ichigo sat up on the counter, and Grimmjow was sitting next to him. After they had finished eating there was a long, awkward pause. They both sensed it, and both began to speak.

"Ich-"

"Grim-"

They both smiled at each other at the mistake then Grimmjow motioned for Ichigo to speak, but Ichigo shook his head, and motioned for Grimmjow to speak. Grimmjow shrugged, and began to speak once again.

"I ain't gonna lie Ichi, that was the best ass I've had in a while. The grilled cheese? Not so much, let Yuzu stick to the-"He was interrupted by Ichigo pinching his nipple, which caused him to, shout out, "Ow! You fucker I complimented ya!" He rubbed the sore skin then, began speaking once again. "Seriously, what happened just a little while ago, I don't wanna ruin our friendship man? We've been through too much for me to just be…your rebound guy which won't last…and then…yeah…" Grimmjow trailed off slowly letting his hand stray to the back of his neck.

"Bro, I completely agree with you. I mean I've never been fucked like that before, and it was definitely the best I've ever had. You've gotta magical dick there buddy." He stopped there, for both of them to briefly chuckle, Grimmjow gave a smug grin, and shrugged, and then Ichigo started talking once more. "Maybe we can work something out? You know like…um…" The term slipped his mind but honestly was on the tip of his tongue.

"Friends with benefits?" Grimmjow assisted Ichigo out.

"YES! That, but…we can't get too attached to each other, and this is JUST until these urges to fuck each other senseless goes away…agreed?" Ichigo perked up looking up at his friend hoping he would agree.

"Fuck yeah I agree, but you know it isn't official, unless we punch swear." Grimmjow smirked then looked down at Ichigo who began smirking as well.

"Oh yeah…heh...might as well get it over with." He hopped off the counter top, Grimmjow following him.

They stood across from each other, and Grimmjow finally spoke up.

"Ichigo, you swear to not catch serious feelings for me no matter how good the dick is?" His tone as serious as ever.

"I swear. And do you Grimmjow swear not to fall in love with me, no matter how bomb this ass is?" His tone was just as serious as Grimmjow's.

"I swear." As soon as Grimmjow finished speaking Ichigo's fist connected with his cheek, making his head jerk out to the side, and causing him to stumble a few feet back. The kid had a powerful right hook.

Grimmjow responded with his left hand, balled up in a fist swinging out, and hitting Ichigo in cheek as well causing him to fall to the counter. He got up rubbing his cheek with his trademark scowl to his face.

"Asshole that hurt."

Grimmjow smirked, and didn't even rub his cheek, only stood up straight, "You still hit like a bitch Ichi."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and lunged himself forward to tackle Grimmjow onto the cold tile kitchen floor. Grimmjow let out a pained groan as his back hit the hard floor, but his smirk hadn't left his face.

"Say that again, asswipe." His voice in a dangerous, venomous tone, but he had a playfully grin to his lips.

"Ya gettin' mad 'cause ya hit like a bitch? C'mon." Grimmjow spoke out trying to tempt his friend, and it worked because Ichigo began delivering quick jabs to his face, but Grimmjow was able to block them with his arms. He caught Ichigo's arms and shifted them over, so that Ichigo was on his back, and Grimmjow was now on top. He held Ichigo's hands above his head, and looked down at him.

"Gah! Let me go you blue haired, cock sucker!" Ichigo yelled out, but it was only loud enough for them both to hear.  
Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow, and evil grin played at his lips. "Did the sweet little strawberry just swear?"

Ichigo knew what was going to happen next, and his eyes widened immensely. "Grimmjow, please I'm sorry. You cannot do this, everyone is still sleeping! Seriously I swear I'll kick your ass…." He had regretted the swear word as it slipped from his lips.

Grimmjow held himself firmly on Ichigo's lap, and released his wrists. He let his hands fall to Ichigo's sides, where he began assaulting him with his fingers tickling him. "What? You say you're sorry but you continue to swear at me? I don't believe it Ichi."

Ichigo was in an uproar of laughter, his loud laughter echoed throughout the entire house, and tears already filling his eyes. He was shouting for his friend to stop, at the top of his lungs. "Sweet Kami! Stop Grimmjow! I'm sorry! Hahahahahaha!"

His smaller form was bucking underneath Grimmjow's larger one in an attempt to get him off. He was going to wake the entire house if Grimmjow kept it up.

Grimmjow stopped tickling letting Ichigo's laughter die down, and then he leaned down to kiss his lips softly. Ichigo pressed himself up into the kiss, chuckling a bit before shoving him off.

"Let's go back to sleep, I'm still tired Grimmy."

Grimmjow nodded, and stood up he offered Ichigo a hand, which he took as he stood back up as well. "Alright, let's go, I'm fuckin' beat."

The two boys made their way back upstairs, and to Ichigo's room where they could peacefully head back to sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's laptop, and closed it before sitting it back on the floor. Allowing for his digital camera to follow. Ichigo had gone to make sure everyone was asleep, as Grimmjow did so. He returned with Grimmjow, laid out in the bed, in the same position as before but this time in his boxers.

"Anybody up Ichi?"

"Nah, just us man."

"I'm surprised; you really don't know how to keep quiet. Not while your being tickled, and especially not when you're gettin' some—" He was cut short by Ichigo, elbowing him in his stomach, as he dropped into the bed, next to him a pained groan, substituting for his words as he sat up holding his stomach, Ichigo was the master at getting in cheap shots.

"Fuck you."

"Hnn…You already…did that…."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and placed his head on Grimmjow's chest, when he moved his hands from his pained stomach.

"Goodnight Grimmy…" he let out a soft yawn, before he spoke wearily.

"Night Ichi." He spoke out, letting his arm wrap around Ichigo to pull him in closer, his voice a bit weary itself. With that, both men were out.

The next afternoon…

It was around 3 pm when both men stirred, and began to rise. Ichigo was the first to let out a yawn and stretch a bit. His ass had been very sore, but it didn't faze him in the least. He and Grimmjow finally did it, he finally felt relieved, and damn did it feel good.

Grimmjow did the same stirring a bit, then stretching before looking over at Ichigo who was strangely chuckling.

"Shit…we slept all day Grimmjow."

Grimmjow shrugged, and sat up against the headboard. "Think Yuzu will let us eat breakfast still? I want some pancakes."

Ichigo chuckled a bit and sat up next to Grimmjow, letting his head rest on his friends shoulder. "Pshh, hell no. I think we can still get some lunch though." His eyes went closed for a moment; he wanted to rest them just for a few seconds.

Grimmjow gave a slight sigh, still not fully awake and began whining, "I really wanted some pancakes Ichi."

He smiled and looked up at his friend, "Let's go to, Denny's?"

Grimmjow gave a slightly disgusted face, and shook his head "Tha' fuck? You know how I feel about disgusting ass Denny's that wasn't even funny. We're going to iHop and you're payin'."

Ichigo began laughing knowing just how his friend felt about the restaurant but chose to poke at it just to hear his reaction. "Oh c'mon that's not fair, you eat half the menu! How am I supposed to pay for all that?"

"Shouldn't have brought up Denny's jerk off." Grimmjow began chuckling then he got out of the bed, and walked toward his duffel bag to get his clothes out. Ichigo stood up, and immediately began wincing.

"Ah...ss…fuck..." His ass was definitely sore, and he wasn't sure he would be able to walk like this. "You dick I can't even walk."

Grimmjow simply shrugged and gave a grin as he pulled on his grey gym shorts. "You weren't complainin' last night."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his friend, and flipped him off, which only caused him to give a brief smirk in return, he walk to his dresser to pull out a pair of sweat pants, he definitely wasn't going to wear anything remotely close to jeans in a while.

Both guys finished getting dressed, Ichigo was wearing a pair of dark grey sweat pants with a black, Walking Dead, graphic tee, with the words 'Walking Dead' printed in large red letters across the shirt, with a pair of grey Toms. Grimmjow wore dark grey a zip up hoodie, with Obey written in large white letters across it with, a pair of light grey gym shorts, a pair of black socks, and a pair of black and white Jordan athletic slippers. They grabbed their phones, keys, and respective wallets then went downstairs, Ichigo looked at his phone, unlocking it seeing as he got a new message from Karin.

Karin: "_Ichi-nii, Dad is taking me and Yuzu to Toshiro's house to meet his parent's and have dinner as well, we won't be back so you and Grimm-nii are on your own for dinner."_

Both guys read what the note said, and gave a slight shrug, Ichigo looked over to the stove to see the time, and he smacked the back of his right hand to Grimmjow's chest. "Fuck Grimmjow we slept until five!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he gave a brief snort, "Damn. Oh well, let's go get those pancakes Ichi. So we can come back…and have round two."

Ichigo let out a dry laugh, and shrugged "Oi, unless I'm the one doing the fucking I don't think so Grimmy."

Grimmjow shook his head and began laughing hysterically, "Shut up, you're gonna let me fuck."

They began their pointless bickering all the way out the door, and all the way to iHop where Ichigo lost the battle of who would be fucking that night, with his head hung low they walked into the restaurant to have their pancakes.

**_AN: How was the yaoi smut, fun time :3 ? Gimme your feedback it's much appreciated. To the comments I already got thank you, I've read all of them, and done to the best of my capabilities to correct a few things you guys critiqued on. Anyway thanks for reading, review please~_**


	5. The Bisexual Best-Friend

_**AN: Sorry for not updating in the longest time but I've been really busy with exams, and like relationship problems, lost my muse, etc...but I'm trying :o so yeah, here's the next chapter enjoy~**_

The two teenagers walked into the house of pancakes chattering between themselves. The restaurant was a bit quiet, aside from the light conversations among the few people who were in it. The aroma was of simply breakfast and both boys loved it. They both took the time to sniff the air, the smell itself making their stomachs growl in hunger.

It didn't take long before a cheerful host came and guided them to their seats, not before Grimmjow of course asked for a child's place mat along with a few crayons, Ichigo didn't want to be left out so he did the same. The host had no choice but comply, and gave the two boys their coloring utensils, as well as the place mats along with separate adult menus.

Of course they went to a booth as they always did when they went out to eat together, and each sat on opposite sides of each other.

Ichigo stretched his legs out on the length of the booth while Grimmjow lazily plopped down and began vigorously working on the picture of a whale on his coloring page.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as Grimmjow gripped the crayons too hard, breaking a few of them. Grimmjow figured out his error, and simply began stealing Ichigo's.

"Those are mine!" Ichigo whined childishly, lazily swiping for his blue and green crayons which Grimmjow took. Grimmjow ignored him, and began coloring once more.

Ichigo grabbed the few crayons he had left which were of course, yellow, brown and red. He used his limited artistic abilities to begin coloring the well drawn pictures on his mat.

The boys were silent, as they both worked on their place mats a goofy grin was planted on Grimmjow's lips when he was coloring though as he finally finished an accomplished smile was to his lips, Ichigo had a rather stern look taking his coloring very seriously, he finished up his artwork then lounged back letting the back of his head rest against the wall, near the window as if he had finished a masterpiece.

They both placed their artwork in the center of the table to compare each others work.

"Grimmjow…why the fuck is everything blue?!" Ichigo almost shouted.

Grimmjow pointed down at the blue crayon which stood completely intact, while all the other colors were broken.

"If you didn't hold them like you didn't have thumbs you wouldn't break them idiot." Ichigo shook his head then, pointed down at his artwork which was still a bit limited in colors but still looked great.

"Fuck you. Your picture is definitely missing some blue let me fix that…" With that Grimmjow grabbed his blue crayon, and placed a big 'X' over Ichigo's entire drawing, then began chuckling. "Much, much better."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, as all his hard work was put to waste, he would've jumped over the table and beat the hell out of his best friend if he hadn't heard the waiter softly clearing his throat, and muttering something under his voice.

Both boys looked up to see their waiter, his name tag said, "Ulquiorra" in red letters, he had on the standard work uniform, but his face looked rather emotionless.

He had on a massive amount of eye make up, which made it seem as if he was permanently crying, which made his cold green eyes stick out.

His long, jet black hair was tied back in a spiked ponytail, as it was too long for it to be worn down. He spoke in a monotone voice, his eyes not bothering to meet the gaze of either guys.

"What do you want to drink?"

Grimmjow and Ichigo both exchanged glances then simultaneously chuckled, before answering.

"I'll have orange juice." Ichigo spoke.

"Yeah same here." Grimmjow chimed in.

Ulquiorra was gone before Grimmjow could finish what he was saying and returned with their drinks, sitting them down in front of both guys.  
Ichigo, and Grimmjow figured they would have a bit of harmless fun, which Ichigo began.

"Um, excuse me waiter? You gave us the wrong drinks."

"Yeah, _I_ ordered the orange juice." Grimmjow noted, no hint of playfulness in either of their voices.

Ulquiorra was not amused, and simply muttered loud enough for both men to hear:

"Trash…"

Then he turned leaving both guys alone. Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged a very confused glance.

"The fuck was his problem?" Grimmjow questioned, taking a small sip of his juice. Ichigo shrugged as he began heavily swallowing back his own juice.

A few minutes passed before a new server came. Her name tag stated, "Rangiku" She had long strawberry blonde hair, when was in a low ponytail which rested lazily over her shoulder, her lips were full and glistened a bit which what seemed to be red lipstick, a beauty mark stood out from the red lip wear, at the corner of her mouth.

Her attire was different from that of the previous server. Instead of grey slacks, she wore a grey miniskirt which was a bit tight on her thighs, and rather short

. She had the standard uniform shirt tucked into the skirt, which in all honestly did no justice to her not so subtle cleavage. The first few buttons were undone, showing the brim of her pink bra which cupped her breasts very well.

Her piercing blue eyes went over to glance at Grimmjow's piercing azure ones, a spark was instantly created.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at the mountain of curves before him, the woman before him was damn near a goddess. Given he was with Ichigo they weren't a couple, so he was sure this would be fair game. As their eyes locked, he couldn't help but give a smirk flashing his canines, along with it.

"Hello…I'm Rangiku and I'll be your new waitress, what would you gentlemen like to order?" Her voice was rather sultry and very soft, she even seemed to giggle a bit as she finished speaking, a slight pink was to her cheeks as Grimmjow smirked toward her.

"I'll take about…ninety pancakes, and all the bacon you have." Grimmjow chuckled a bit.

"Big appetite hm?" She flashed a suggestive grin, with a coy wink.

Ichigo laughed a bit then awkwardly excused himself from the table, without either of the two noticing.

"In more ways than one." He spoke back rather bluntly, which instantly caused her cheeks to darken even more.

"How about…I give you a tall stack of pancakes, a few strips of bacon and my number, and I can make you breakfast at my place..."

"Sounds good to me." He chuckled lightly, then grabbed the small sheet of paper which she scribbled her number on, then slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

Ichigo noticed something was up with Grimmjow, he was practically drooling and he had the look of lust in his eye similar to the one he had when they were going at it. He looked over in Grimmjow's line of sight and saw the waitress, she dressed a bit revealing, but perhaps she wanted tips. She was really pretty, and if Ichigo was straight he would be reacting the same way his friend did. He figured Grimmjow would just look for a bit, then return his attention to their playfulness, but when the woman came over and the two began flirting things started to get well…awkward.

Ichigo fidgeted a bit in his seat as he was ignored when he was trying to put in his order. As the flirting got heavier he started to get a bit jealous, so he got up without them noticing and headed to the restroom.

As he entered the men's bathroom he splashed water on his face, and shook his head. He honestly had no reason to be jealous, Grimmjow was going to get some action, and probably tell him all the details, not skipping out on anything. He gave a brief sigh, running his fingers through his orange hair, then he figured he would stop being so stupid and go back realizing he hadn't put in his order yet.

He left the bathroom, returning to his seat across Grimmjow. He didn't sit in his normal relaxed way, he sat upright, and rather tense. As he took his seat he noticed that the waitress was gone, he relaxed just a bit, figuring Grimmjow sent her away.

"Hey Ichi, where'd you run off to?" Grimmjow asked, his juice already halfway gone.

"I definitely had to go take a piss." Ichigo said back with a grin, his hand reached across the table lightly nudging at his friend's shoulder.

"Alright, fuck don't give me the details", he chuckle softly "Oh, by the way I ordered for you, and…I got that chicks number."  
Grimmjow said nonchalantly.

Ichigo staggered a bit, and felt himself tense up once more. "O-oh…"

Grimmjow instantly caught it and perked up, "Did you not want strawberry French toast with bacon?"

Ichigo straightened out then shook his head, "Nah, that's fine but that's cool that you got her number I guess…" His warm auburn orbs shifted to his orange juice which showed his reflection, as his voice as he trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm heading over to her place after she gets off work so you and I can still hang for a bit."

Ichigo nodded, then smiled a bit happy that his friend had found someone. "Cool.."

Ichigo was extremely jealous, and it was pissing him off. Why the hell was he suddenly so jealous? It's just Grimmjow, he had even played wing-man for the guy a few times to get him laid with a few girls, but this? Nah…he didn't feel right…

* * *

Grimmjow could feel something was up with Ichigo but, he didn't exactly say anything he was more focused on the curvaceous figure bringing their food.

The way she smelled mixed in with the food, combined with her looks, and her soft, seductive voice was doing something to Grimmjow, it had him hard once again.

Upon receipt of his food he poured strawberry syrup over the tall stack of at least a dozen pancakes then began instantly scarfing down the pancakes, one by one making sure to get in a mouth full of bacon between each bite.

Ichigo slowly picked taking a few sordid bites out of his french toast, for some reason he lost his appetite, and his mood went downhill. All he wanted to do at this point was to head home and lay down.

Ichigo reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet, and gave Grimmjow his debit card, as he was still responsible for paying for their food. He stood up out of his booth, and without even a word he left his not even half eaten food, and his best friend in the restaurant with a scowl on his face.

Grimmjow didn't refuse, but then took his best friends food and began eating off his plate as well there was no need for good food to be wasted.

* * *

Ichigo headed home, letting his head hang a bit low. As he approached his home he gave a slight relieved sigh then headed inside. He went in to see his sisters, and his father along with that Hitsugaya kid again. He greeted them, quickly as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom where he immediately slammed the door.

It wasn't the fact that Grimmjow was flirting in front of him, it was that he was doing it just after they were so...close. He gave that trust to his best friend and he just acted so, _casual _about it like it didn't even happen.

Ichigo wasn't jealous anymore, it had gone further than that. The redhead was definitely pissed. If Grimmjow was allowed to have fun, he definitely would have some fun of his own.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry if this one seems so short, my muse is slowly coming back, let me know what you guys think. I feed off your commentary :3 It sounds so devious….anyways I might post another chapter tomorrow if I'm not too busy. Thanks for reading~**_


	6. Blue with Envy

_**AN: So I decided to upload this chapter a bit early, other than that I've got nothing to say, enjoy~**_

* * *

Grimmjow finished the food that was on the table, and paid the check with his own money, not bothering to use the card which was handed to him. He got up and left the restaurant, deciding he would head back to Ichigo's to give him his debit card back, and maybe play a few rounds of team death match on Black Ops with him before he gave Rangiku a call.

He was feeling as if he was on top of the world, he could proudly say he was definitely banged two of the hottest people in all of Karakura in less than twenty four hours, after of course he did it with her. Grimmjow closed his blue orbs which danced with excitement, as he replayed the images of Rangiku's cleavage in his mind over and over again which occasionally were replaced by the images of his naked best friend, writhing beneath him moaning just for him. He shook his head, he wouldn't think of that right then he had to get his mindset on women, scratch that he had to get his mindset on Rangiku.

His legs guided him to Ichigo's home, he looked over in the driveway and someone's car was parked in the driveway that didn't belong to Goatface, he gave a slight shrug not really caring. He opened up the door, and stepped in where Isshin, the twins, and Toshiro were just watching television together. Isshin hopped over the couch, and in a failed attempt to tackle Grimmjow he fell flat on his face which caused the Karin to begin laughing, shouting out:

"Serves you right."

Yuzu headed over to her father, and picked up his face to see if he was hurt, luckily he wasn't.

"Be more careful!" She scolded him. As for Toshiro, he was chuckling softly shaking his head in moderate disapproval.

"The fuck just happened?" Grimmjow asked before receiving a death glare from Yuzu knowing he wasn't to swear. He covered his mouth then turned around heading up the stairs.

Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo's room, and to his surprise it the light wasn't on in there as if he were sleeping. In that case he would definitely have to wake him up. He kicked open the door, with a wicked grin on his face, and switched on the lights. His grin faltered to a snarl as Ichigo was naked and was straddled on top of the Kensei Mugurama… the captain of the baseball team.

Grimmjow seemed to growl at the sight. What the hell was **_his_** best friend doing what another guy?

"Mother…fucker….." Grimmjow said clenching his teeth rather tightly.

* * *

_** Half an hour before…**_

Ichigo laid in his bed still angry about what just happened at the restaurant, his eyes closed and he just tried to relax himself. He felt alone, and was practically anxious for his friend to return so he could at least spend a bit of time with him. He sighed a bit, and sat up he was being ridiculous. He pulled his phone from his pocket due to it vibrating he figured it was Grimmjow, but he had a text message from Kensei. It was a bit strange, they normally didn't talk since Ichigo quit the baseball team.

_**Kensei:**__ Hey, I heard you and Shiro broke up or something' you cool?_

_**Ichigo: **__Yah man, I'm cool thanks for asking._

_**Kensei: **__If you ever need someone to talk to, or somethieng you know I'm still here right?_

Ichigo gave his phone a strange look, Kensei wasn't normally so nice to him, he was always touchy grabbing his ass, or his jock during games, or giving him lewd comments as they showered after practice. It was one of the reasons Ichigo quit the team. He didn't know how to respond, so he sat trapped in thought.

_**Kensei:**__ You there?_

_**Ichigo:**__ Yeah, sorry. But thanks Kensei._

_**Kensei:**__ Mind if I swing by and we hang out a bit?_

_**Ichigo:**__ Sure, why not?_

_**Kensei:**__ Sweet, I'll before in a few minutes._

_**Ichigo:**__ Bring a condom._

_**Kensei:**__ Never leave the house without 'em._

_**Ichigo:**__ Alright._

Ichigo knew exactly what was going to happen if Kensei would come over. He wasn't an idiot. Kensei obviously wanted to show Ichigo some 'support' since he got out of the relationship with Shiro. Ichigo didn't mind; he needed some company, and would have some fun with Kensei in spite of Grimmjow, hooking up with that waitress.

It didn't take too long for Kensei to arrive at the Kurosaki household, he knocked on the door and Ichigo rushed down the stairs and brought him up. Kensei greeted, the ones in the living room, before following Ichigo up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ichigo pulled Kensei into a hard kiss, his tongue immediately invading his mouth, the taste of peach chewing tobacco tingling over his tongue. Kensei pressed forward pinning Ichigo to his bedroom door. The kiss turned hot within minutes, their tongues were sliding, and practically fighting each other, Ichigo already submitting to Kensei.

Ichigo didn't bother with breaking the kiss, but he reached his hand back to open the door they clumsily fell into the bedroom, letting Kensei kick the door shut. Ichigo then broke the kiss and began to get undressed, he was hard, in the instant that Kensei walked into the house.

It was as if he just came from baseball practice, and changed in his car. He smelled of musk, and cologne it was manly and it drove Ichigo crazy. He had the look of pure lust in his eyes, Ichigo hadn't paid attention to what he was wearing, as he was intoxicated by his masculine aura.

Both of them quickly stripped themselves of their clothing before Ichigo stepped forward pressing another kissing upon Kensei's lips. As time passed the kiss got passionate again, and Kensei's hands found themselves to Ichigo's bare ass to smack it just as if he were on the team again. Ichigo let a soft shuddering moan reverberate in his chest. Ichigo shoved Kensei onto the bed, and hit the light switch turning off the lights.

He grabbed the lubrication from his nightstand, and quickly prepared himself as he was still a bit sore from the pounding he received from Grimmjow. A grimace was to his face, which straightened out to a pleasured expression within minutes as he let two fingers delve into him, and stretch him for Kensei.

Kensei rustled in his fallen pants pocket for his condom which he snapped on his cock in a matter of seconds, he could still see Ichigo as the moonlight once more illuminated the room, he began stroking the shaft of his long shaft, the sight of Ichigo preparing himself turning him on even more.

Ichigo took the fingers from inside him and straddled Kensei's hips positioning his hole over the head of Kensei's erect cock. He sat himself down on the cock taking all of Kensei in at once, with a soft mewl. Kensei didn't show any hesitation as he began thrusting up into Ichigo, slow at first but things began to progress and soon he was thrusting into him at an incredible speed.

The only thing that filled both their ears were their sounds of pleasure, which were quiet and bare skin smacking against each other. Ichigo would have normally heard Grimmjow's deep voice from downstairs, as it carried up the stairs, but he didn't notice, especially with the fact that Kensei was now stroking his erection , making Ichigo lose sight of everything that was to the earth, he was going to release.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, and his light was flicked on, he snapped his head up to yell at whoever it was that came into his room without permission but froze when he saw Grimmjow. The feeling of pleasure quickly left his body, and deep humiliation filled him. He rolled off Kensei's hips and pulled the blankets over them both in a flash.

As Grimmjow spoke a bit of guilt hit Ichigo, but not before he felt the anger arising in him once more. Kensei sat up against Ichigo's headboard with a confused expression to his face, along with a bit of frustration at them being interrupted.

"The fuck? Get outta here we're busy."

Grimmjow didn't want to cause a scene, and have Isshin, and the girls come up so he did as Kensei requested, but not before taking out Ichigo's debit card from his pocket, and tossing it onto the floor near Ichigo's sweatpants. He turned on his heels and left the naked boys alone.

* * *

Grimmjow had never felt that jealous, ever he wanted to kick both Kensei's, and Ichigo's ass. He felt betrayed that Ichigo would do that with none the less Kensei. Grimmjow hated Kensei, so this was definitely no accident. He left the Kurosaki home without a second thought, and began walking to his house which only took a few minutes.

He got to his home, which was nothing too fancy, it was a single story house with a small front yard, and a medium sized backyard decorated with small shrubs, and a plum tree near the door. As Grimmjow walked into the door his wrath cooled a bit as he saw that his mom was passed out on the couch in exhaustion from working. He sighed softly, and picked up the woman and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her into her clothes, and pulled off her shoes. Then he left the room, and went to his own room.

He worked just as she did as the sixth manager at the retail store, Hueco Mundo which sold anything from body piercings to ninja stars. Nel used to work there as the third manager before she helped Grimmjow get hired. He brought in a decent amount of money and often helped his mother out by paying for his own things, as well as a bill or two whenever his paycheck was loaded. The shift managers were ranked in order from one to ten, by how much they are liked by the executive of the company, Gin Ichimaru. A few people Grimmjow recognized worked in the store part time like, Starrk, and Szayel. They were all required to get tattoos of their number they were ranked on their body, to show their devotion to being in the top ten, which if they were terminated from the job or quit Sosuke Aizen himself, the founder of the store, would pay to have the tattoo removed.

He closed the door to his bedroom and sighed once again, he had two problems. He was jealous, he had no reason to be, its not like Ichigo was his boyfriend or something…and then on top of that, he couldn't help but feel aroused by what he saw. It was only a glimpse, but the look of pleasure, and seeing Ichigo naked, and simply the smell of the room reeked of sex, and frankly man. It definitely got to Grimmjow, and he had to take care of it before his rendezvous with Rangiku. He needed to get his mind set on women once more.

He got into his bed and pulled his shorts down, letting his live erection lay on his stomach. He reached under his bed and pulled out an erotic magazine for straight men and began flickering through it. With each flick of a page, he was stroking himself, trying to get the images of Ichigo out of his mind. It was slowly working. He began moaning softly as he flipped through, unable to keep himself too quiet. He got upon his knees, and hovered over the magazine as it laid flat on the bed, there was something about the image presented to him that made his entire body tremble in pure lust.

_It was a flat chested woman with a pixie cut hair style, which was a vibrant orange, and her eyes deep brown. She was completely naked, and was laying on her back, with her arms tied over her head. The look on her face, was screaming submission; _

Grimmjow couldn't put his finger on it, but it didn't matter because it didn't take long before he released himself, with a barely audible groan. His seed splattering the pages of the magazine, over the picture of the redheaded girl. He was panting a bit trying to catch his breath before wiping the page off, and putting the magazine away.

He felt a bit better now that his mind was on Ichigo, he was glad he still had some time to recover before Rangiku was off, he definitely needed it. From that point the got out of his bed, and headed to the door parallel to his bed, which led to his bathroom, he would take a shower then contact Rangiku and head over to her place.

* * *

Ichigo and Kensei finished what the started soon after Grimmjow left, after which Kensei left as well leaving Ichigo by himself.

He laid in his bed not knowing what to feel at that point exactly. He got out of the bed and stood at his windowsill to stare at the moon as he often did when he finished sleeping with Shiro. Emptiness was in his chest, and it canvassed his entire body. There was no feeling of resolution for what he did, but all he knew was that he was at square one, he was lonely again and no matter how much his heart screamed for him to call Grimmjow and talk things out with him he just let it alone.

_**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave your comments, and criticism thanks for reading!**_


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone I'd like to say that first and foremost, I'm not going to post a new chapter today because it's come to my attention that I copied the plot of a story I used to read. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't purposefully, and it wasn't planned it was accidental. I'm probably going to delete this FF, and stop writing for a while.

I would like to publicly apologize to the author I copied from, it was an accident I honestly didn't mean to I feel absolutely horrible. I have much, much respect for you and your writing and I don't want you to think otherwise. The author is going to be anonymous, because I don't want to cause any further complications.

I do want to thank everyone that took the time to read it, and give me honest opinions and reviews, and such but I'm not too sure anymore. The reason that I am taking the time to write this is because I'm thankful for all those who read, and especially thankful for those who gave me feedback even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

If I do delete the story…thanks again everyone. That's all for now readers…


	8. Coping

_**AN: Hello my faithful readers, me and the anonymous author talked things out and I will be continuing the story and the author will sort've be my beta, so in case I do slip up and use another one of their stories I'll be caught, and I can fix the mistake **__**before**__** posting. Might I say, I didn't know you guys felt so strongly about what I was doing and it wasn't my intention to have such an uproar about it either. I would like to thank all of the ones who supported even though I was at fault. For those who had a major problem with it, and began to not only disrespect me but a fellow author it didn't hurt me in the least nor did it scare me. Gotta problem with me? Be professional and message me instead of commenting or what's worst than that commenting anonymously. What's done is done, and what's said is said, now lets get on with the story. But first...I wanna thank my beta, awesome writer, awesome person, fuck it just simply awesome everything. NOW we can get on with the story. Enjoy!**_

A month passed between the time Ichigo had slept with Kensei, and since that day things hadn't been right between him and Grimmjow. They had stopped talking altogether, they weren't hanging out anymore, they wouldn't even look at each other in the classes they had together. It left Ichigo a mere hollow of what he was before. He wouldn't laugh, he wouldn't smile, he wouldn't even cry, he was just there. He even gained a reputation. He had begun sleeping with anyone who asked him, hoping he would at least feel something.

But it was all the same.

_Nothing._

Ichigo hadn't looked his best in a while;it was visible that he wasn't sleeping because dark circles appeared under his eyes. His hair lacked shine to it, as well as his eyes, both dull and dark. His skin wasn't tanned anymore; it was pasty, and rather pale. All of Ichigo's friends figured it was his way of dealing with the break up between himself and Shiro and that he needed his space, so they granted it to him. In a way, he _was_ dealing with the break up with Shiro. The falling out between him and Grimmjow didn't help so much either.

Ichigo lay on his back, completely lost in thought, as yet another male pinned him to the seat of the car and thrust into him, completely filling him. The redhead only parted his lips slightly in response, in which no sound came out. As the other male peppered kisses on Ichigo's neck, he did nothing but look up at the black ceiling of the car, not feeling a thing. He didn't even notice when the male began to speed up and viciously pound into him. Ichigo's member rested limp on his thigh, he was disappointed he couldn't feel anything, physically or emotionally.

Ichigo didn't even remember who the other male was, nor did he care. Ichigo had done as he normally did, which was sitting in the library alone during lunch and did his homework there, that's when he was approached and offered sex. He wouldn't deny it. In fact , he preferred it. it would be an opportunity for him to feel something. The bell hadn't rung for lunch to end before the two boys were in the redhead's car. It didn't last long, as the redhead spilled himself inside of Ichigo a few minutes before the bell rang for them to head to their next class. The boy panted softly, trying to regain little bits of energy, before pulling off the condom. Ichigo looked up at the other who was motioning for them to go. He sat up, pulled up his grey uniform slacks, and headed back into the school as if nothing had happened.

The seemingly empty teenager walked into his next class, which of course had the two people he did not want to see.

Grimmjow and Shiro.

Grimmjow let out a soft huff, taking his seat in the front row. Grimmjow sat in the back of the classroom with the love-struck couple Ikkaku and Yumichika. Shiro had taken the liberty to sit in the seat next to Ichigo, but much to Ichigo's surprise he didn't say anything.

There was a new student teacher, who was referred to as Hanataro-sama. After the news of Szayel sleeping with one of the students, as well as giving the student a sexually transmitted disease, spread around the school like wild fire, he fled campus to avoid any criminal charges. The new student teacher wasn't as strict, and was rather a push-over.

As usual the class had time before the lesson started to converse amongst themselves. Ichigo kept himself quiet; the soft chatter of the small class was nothing more than buzzing in his ear. His life was practically a mess, and it was all Shiro's fault. He had to live with the guilt of lying to his father about his infection, when he had never lied to the man before. He had slept with his best friend, which had ended up ruining everything. Worst of all, he was lonely, he was empty, he wasn't even Ichigo anymore, and he couldn't stand it.

He clenched his hands on the desk, lowering his head so his gaze met the cold, hard wood. Why was he letting it all get to him? He was ashamed. Hell, he was almost pathetic. He could feel the sting of the tears in his eyes, and he would've begun sobbing right there if he hadn't felt a hand press against his shoulder, tearing him from all the pain. He looked up, not knowing what exactly to expect, but when a flash of soft gold orbs met with his own, he nearly lost it.

"Ichigo…can I speak to ya privately?" Shiro humbly asked which was definitely strange because Shiro had never been humble.

Ichigo nodded and stepped out of the classroom with Shiro no more than a few steps behind.

"What?" Ichigo spoke softly, his eyes still meeting with the floor.

"I feel horrible, about everything. I-I'm hearing things about ya. Yer lettin' all these guys do whatever they want to ya, and it's 'cause 'a me. Yer not the same..and it's my fault, King I deserved ta get what I got, but you didn't deserve that. I love ya…and nothin' is gonna change that. You're my King; it's been that way since we were little squirts." Shiro spoke genuinely and softly, which caught Ichigo's attention immediately. He opened his mouth to respond, but Shiro raised his face so their eyes were locked, and Ichigo forgot what he was going to say.

He was feeling so much, and he didn't even know how to express it. He wanted to kick Shiro's ass, or at least tell him off, but his body wouldn't let him. Slow, pained tears rolled down his cheeks, as he softly began to sob. It was all too much to handle at this point.

"King. I hate seeing ya like this. yer broken. and I'm the only one who can fix ya." Shiro spoke carefully and pulled Ichigo into his arms and began gently stroking his hair.

Ichigo just fell into Shiro's chest and began sobbing a bit louder, losing control over himself. His eyes were blurred by the tears, and it felt like someone had their hand around his heart, squeezing tightly at it. He couldn't help it. He spoke between his blubbering in only a way Shiro would understand.

"Why did you do this? You fucked me up, Shiro! I fucking loved you!"

He was saying one thing, but doing something completely different. Shiro kept quiet and held Ichigo close, Ichigo began clenching at Shiro's shirt and holding on for dear life. After a few moments of silence Ichigo noticed Shiro was _comforting _him. He slowly unclenched Shiro's shirt, slowly drifting back a bit and they gradually met each other's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. At that point, Ichigo's problems were gone. All the fond memories came rushing back, and in all honesty, Ichigo knew he still loved the albino.

Though the kiss began soft and sweet, it deepened, and Ichigo found himself pressed against Shiro, he couldn't help it. His heart was racing, and his entire body was much relaxed.

_How did he do that?_

The kiss broke, and both guys were looking at each other, their breathing a bit shaky. Without a word, Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand and led him out of the corridors, instinctively walking them both to the bathroom, he needed Shiro, and he would do whatever it took to show him. Both boys were oblivious to the pair of sapphire orbs watching them as they slunk away to rekindle their relationship.

* * *

**_A few moments earlier…_**

Ichigo walked into the classroom and didn't even glance in his direction. Things were getting worse. He would catch Ichigo practically staring into his soul with his empty brown eyes, but now Ichigo wouldn't even look at him. _Then_, to add salt to the injury, Ichigo leaves the room with _Shiro_ of all people.

_Something's not right here._

Grimmjow got up from his seat, and headed over to the door that had a window right down the middle, just so he could watch what the guys were doing. if Shiro tried anything, Grimmjow break his spine.

As he made it to the door, he noticed Ichigo crying into Shiro's chest, and Shiro comforting him. Grimmjow was seconds from opening the door and snatching his friend away, but he was too late. _Ichigo_ kissed _Shiro_ and then led him away. Grimmjow knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't figure out why it made him so jealous. He wanted to follow both of them and break things up, but he knew that if he did, Ichigo would never forgive him. He headed back to his own seat, sat down and began taking notes as the lecture started

Even though things between him and Ichigo had been rough, it didn't mean Grimmjow wasn't going to look out for him. No matter how much it pained him, he couldn't stop Ichigo from sleeping around. He didn't know why Ichigo had chosen to act like this; it wasn't like Grimmjow had done anything.

Grimmjow hadn't slept with anyone after he had slept with Ichigo, because since then, the only thing on his mind was his best friend. No matter how hard anyone else would try, nothing would sum up to just how much he enjoyed sleeping with Ichigo.

Simply put. Ichigo was the best person he had ever slept with.

That was just it; it was just sex. But why was it so special? Was it because it came from Ichigo himself? It couldn't have been; they were only best friends. Sex wasn't that complicated; it was no different than playing PlayStation or wrestling. Things weren't adding up.

_**AN:**_**_Thanks for reading, make sure ya leave a review for me. Whats good? What's bad? Criticism? Don't know unless you guys and gals don't tell me. _**


	9. Here we go again

_**AN: Beforehand I want to thank you all for reviewing and giving me some feedback. I'm glad to know that you guys are liking the story so far. I think I might be able to stretch it out maybe a good nine or ten more chapters and then I'm gonna start another story that's been on my mind. Anyway enough of my silly rambling enjoy.**_

* * *

**_Blame it on the goose_**  
**_Got you feeling loose_**  
**_Blame it on Patron_**  
**_Got you in the zone_**  
_**Blame it on th a-a-a-a-a-alcohol**_  
_**Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol**_

The fiery haired young man and his albino companion zigzagged their way through the school's corridors without exchanging any words. It was was rather empty; the lack of hall monitors or passing students was rather strange. Ever since the incident with the previous student teacher Szayel, and Shiro conspired, that particular corridor was monitored intently. None the less, the two men made it out in what seemed a rush.

Before Ichigo could open the door leading outside he was pressed against the cold metal door, and his lips were captured in soft kiss. Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes open, as his lips were met with Shiro's; it was just too much at the moment. Shiro pulled himself back allowing Ichigo to push the door open. The pathway to the restroom was clear and the two young men made a run for it, not wanting to waste any more time.

Ichigo paused at the bathroom door; everything was bringing back such nostalgia. The warm sun on his skin, the soft quiet breeze which seemed to tussle with his hair, the cloudless blue sky, and then Shiro; everything was right again. He pushed the door open and tugged Shiro inside.

Once the two made it inside strong hands made it to Ichigo's slim waist, and he was shoved into the familiar stall which they claimed as their own. Ichigo wanted more attention from Shiro so he delved back into the albino for another kiss. Shiro's long fingers crept from Ichigo's waist to his rear giving him a firm squeeze, and simultaneously pulling him closer making a slight moan to slip from the redhead's throat. As the kiss got deeper their tongues were mingling and sliding against one another, hushed moans escaped from each of them, breathing grew much more ragged, and temperatures grew hotter.

Ichigo couldn't believe this. He was actually getting aroused for the first time in months. He found himself pressing in closer to Shiro, not wanting to leave his warmth and as Shiro broke the kiss Ichigo let out a soft, nearly inaudible whine.

Shiro's golden eyes were darkened with lust when they met with Ichigo's which mirrored his own, as he spoke in hushed whisper aimed directly into Ichigo's ear, "Ya miss me King?"

"Fuck yes." Ichigo responded in a breathless moan.

"Show me." Shiro remarked before taking Ichigo's sensitive cartilage between his teeth, which drew another moan from redhead.

Ichigo knew exactly what the albino meant, and was eager to perform for him. He shoved Shiro back against the stall door using the majority of his strength, causing the neighboring stalls to tremble. Without a second thought he reached his hands down and tore apart Shiro's pants, not bothering to fiddle with the button. Not much to his surprise was the albino's cock standing at attention. Ichigo got to his knees and took no haste in taking Shiro's massive length into his mouth. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hair and forced him to take the stiff member into his throat a bit early. Ichigo let out a muffled moan, after a rush of his hot drool enveloped around Shiro's cock easing it further into his throat.

Ichigo turned very passive when it came to Shiro, just as Shiro turned aggressive with him; they both loved it. Ichigo fed off the dominance and Shiro fed off the passivity. The pure untouched passion which drew from each other acted as fuel to awaken their unexplained lust they had for each other. Their relationship was based primarily on sex anyway.

Ichigo stared up at Shiro as he plunged into his throat vigorously. Shiro's eyes were screwed shut and head was tilted back, mouth as gaped open letting out slipped moans. Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand from his hair, and pulled himself back. Shiro opened his eyes, and looked down into Ichigo's eyes which practically screamed, "Fuck me."

The albino picked up Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the other side of the stall. Their lips locked once more and their tongues collided against each other practically fighting, Ichigo's hands fumbled with his own pants button, but Shiro grew impatient and just pulled them apart just as Ichigo did to his own. The grey uniform slacks fell to the ground and Ichigo was risen out of them so that his bottom half was exposed.

Ichigo wrapped his slender, yet cut muscular legs around Shiro's waist as his arms hooked around his neck, allowing their lips to drag away to breath. Barely taking any prep time, Shiro let his unguided cock thrust into Ichigo with a husky moan, which was followed by a sensual cry of pleasure mixed with pain from Ichigo's lips.

Pushed up against the stall, succulent growls mixed with needy mewling whimpers, as Ichigo bounced his hips to meet with Shiro's powerful thrusts. Ichigo felt as if he were going to melt in Shiro's arms as his prostate was hit; his back arched against the wall of the stall and a slurred mix of curses left his lips which only cause Shiro to thrust himself even deeper, and eventually fill Ichigo with his seed with a staccato growl.

"Nn—_Yes_!" Ichigo cried out out as his cock twitched, and emptied itself from his body being overstimulated. Ichigo's mind was frenzied, yet everything was such a blur. He hadn't had such an experience since, Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow? Why Grimmjow? Why was he thinking of him at a time like this? _ Why was he even comparing that one time with Grimmjow to…_this? _

They stayed in the position for a few moments longer, as Ichigo was lost in thought and Shiro tried to regain his strength. After a while Ichigo began to peel himself from Shiro so he could stand on his own.

They cleaned themselves up, and dressed themselves without a word. As Ichigo prepared to leave the stall, Shiro grabbed his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him which Ichigo didn't respond to, but just allowed for it to happen and just left.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Ichigo spoke to himself as he left the bathroom, leaving Shiro behind. He headed back into the corridor, then back to class which was a little more than halfway over. He took his seat, not bothering to look at Grimmjow. The student teacher didn't say anything to Ichigo as he sat down, but merely continued his lesson.

* * *

Every few seconds Grimmjow would look over at the clock propped up on the wall, then at the door and with time Ichigo didn't return his heart sank a little bit, and his jealousy rose a bit more. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson, because he was too busy thinking about what _his _best friend and Shiro were doing. The worst part the whole situation is Grimmjow couldn't do anything about it.

What seemed like an eternity later Ichigo came striding in, and he didn't even look at Grimmjow. He took notice on how his hair had been messed with, and his shirt was wrinkled. In the back of his mind he hoped that Ichigo didn't do anything with Shiro, but at that point the hope was gone.

Shiro walked into the class room a few minutes later as if on cue, and plopped himself down next to Ichigo. Grimmjow was bustling with pure rage just at the sight of Shiro. He felt extremely jealous at the fact that Ichigo would bed a snake, but not even glance at him. Ichigo was _his _friend first.

_Some fuckin' best friend._

The bell rang for class to be dismissed, and Shiro wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and walked with him out the door, but not before shooting Grimmjow a smug, conceited grin.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him." Grimmjow shot up out of his seat, but was stopped by both Ikakku and Yumichika.

"Easy there Big Blue, you don't want to wreck things with Ichigo even further do you?" Yumichika said trying to calm Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shook his torso, breaking off from the couple's grip with a grunt. It was true he didn't want to drive Ichigo further from him, but he did want to resolve things. He didn't want to do it while that albino freak was around, otherwise he'd end up in prison for murder.

* * *

The night sky was beautiful that particular night, the moon was abnormally big and crescent shaped. The sky was just a sheet of darkness, with no other light, but from the moon. Ichigo laid out on his roof which wasn't too far from his bedroom window, and just stared up at the sky, just thinking. Shiro had been texting him non-stop since he got home from school, and he couldn't blame him. Why did he choose to sleep with him? Why did he feel so relieved after he did it? Did he love Shiro again? Did Shiro love _him _again? Most importantly, why couldn't he stop thinking about Grimmjow the whole time they were doing it? Sure, Shiro was generally rough and knew just where to touch Ichigo but Grimmjow…_damn _that Grimmjow.

Ichigo was so lost in thought; he didn't hear the very person in his thoughts calling out his name.

"Ichi! Ichigo! Fuck this…YO FIRECROTCH!" Grimmjow shouted out with a bit of mirth in his tone.

"The fuck're you doing shouting for? It's three in the morning Blue Balls." Ichigo responded, with a grin on his lips.

"I bring a peace offering."

"Oh?"

Grimmjow held up a full bottle of alcohol they had previously gotten into in their early teens, strawberry flavored Absolut Vodka. Ichigo almost immediately hopped off the roof top and landed agilely on his feet. They wouldn't ever drink at his house, not after what happened when Isshin caught them before.

* * *

_Four years ago…_

"_Oi! G-Grimmjow!" thirteen year old Ichigo slurred as he passed the vodka bottle over to his thirteen year old best friend Grimmjow. _

"_Whaddya want Ich?" Grimmjow responded after took the bottle from his friend and took a long swallow from it._

"_I ferget!" Ichigo immediately began laughing, he doubled over holding his sides he didn't know why it was so funny. Grimmjow fell on the floor and was literally rolling hysterically laughing._

_Isshin had taken the twins to their appointment with Dr. Unohana, and the boys had grown bored and found themselves in Isshin's liquor cabinet. Through the many they sampled the vodka had been the best tasting, considering all Isshin had was sake, and whiskey. The vodka went down hard, and tasted similar to rubbing alcohol but it had a sweet aftertaste of strawberries. _

_The boys were too busy laughing to hear Isshin step into the house, and walk into the kitchen to find them drunk off their asses. Being Isshin, he didn't do anything at the time, but simply took the bottle from them and sent them to bed. _

'_BANG!' 'BANG!' 'BANG!' _

"_RISE 'N SHINE BOYS!" Isshin banged together two pans together, over the cuddling boys waking them up immediately._

"AH! DAD STOP! MY HEAD!" Ichigo cried out whilst holding his ears, as Isshin didn't let up on the banging. Grimmjow pulled away from Ichigo and tilted his head over the bed and abruptly threw up on the floor, and then he sat back on the bed holding his ears as not to hear the clanging of the pots.

"_Do you like drinking liquor now boys?" Isshin spoke with a certain chipper tone._

_They both screamed simultaneously, "NO!" _

_Isshin figured they had enough torture, __**for now**__, and left the room._

_From then on whenever Grimmjow and Ichigo ever wanted to drink, it wouldn't be at either of their houses, because Nel wasn't so easy when it came to punishment either. There was an abandoned warehouse where an old gang called the 'Visoreds' used to hang, but then they switched places and left. The warehouse was furnished comfortably, had electricity, and running water too. The best part about the whole thing was it was their secret, and no one else knew about it. _

* * *

The walk to the hideout was silent, and neither of them looked at each other; being next to each other and simply being in each other's presence was enough. As they made it to the forsaken building, they found that nothing much changed about it. They hopped the gate that was put up to prevent trespassers, and then stepped inside. As they turned on the lights, both of them let out a brief sigh of content; nostalgia simply overcoming both of them. They both made their way to the sofa in the middle of the practically empty building and sat down next to each other.

No words were exchanged even after Grimmjow opened up the bottle and took swig from it, then handed it off to Ichigo. Ichigo took a swallow from it as well, and passed the bottle back to Grimmjow.

About half an hour later, the majority of the alcohol was gone and the teens were buzzed and were comfortable enough to talk to each other, and share a few laughs as well.

"So you're tellin' me, _everyone_ on the varsity wrestling team is gay, but none of them are outta the closet?" Grimmjow asked after taking his turn with the bottle, a bark of laughter escaping from him as Ichigo sullenly nodded with a grin, as he took the bottle and took a drink. "They're all ugly as fuck Ichi you definitely could've done better."

"You haven't called me Ichi in a while Grimm…I missed it." Ichigo was blushing awkwardly, but didn't try to hide it.

"I missed ya in general Ichi." Grimmjow shook his head when he was offered the bottle so Ichigo simply sat it down. Grimmjow reached his hand over to gently brush over Ichigo's reddening cheek. Grimmjow hadn't ever been gentle or soft _ever._

"I missed you too Grimmy…" Ichigo spoke as he averted his eyes up to Grimmjow's. Their eyes locked, and tension began to form. Grimmjow kept softly stroking Ichigo's cheek, and Ichigo placed his hand over Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow leaned down as if directed to and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo reciprocated the action kissing him back. Within a few moments, the kiss grew heated and Ichigo was pulled into Grimmjow's lap.

Ichigo had his arms hooked around Grimmjow's neck; his tongue was sliding over Grimmjow's as well. He tasted of the alcohol, with strawberry, and something else that just screamed _Grimmjow. _This kiss dragged on for a few minutes more, before it slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Damn." Grimmjow chuckled briefly as the kiss broke.

Ichigo stood up from Grimmjow's lap, and turned to the exit. "I gotta go Grimm, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Grimmjow immediately stood up, and grabbed his shoulder. "Ichi don't go did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No Grimmjow, I just—I need to think."

"About what?"

"Nothing, its nothing."

"I'm yer best friend and yer hiding things from me? What kinda best friends do that?"

"The ones that fuck each other Grimmjow."

"You didn't have a problem when you were fuckin' every other guy at school. Oh, and might I add Shiro! That fucker cheated on you, and he fuckin' burned you yet you didn't think twice before jumpin' on his dick too!"

_Ouch…_

"The ONLY reason I started doing that is because _you _fucked that whore at IHOP not even ten minutes after you did with me!"

"You fucking dumbass, I didn't even fuck with her!"

"I can't believe the bullshit coming out of your mouth." Ichigo scoffed which followed by his eyes rolling.

Grimmjow sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. He had a feeling he was going to regret what he was going to say. "No fuckin' bullshit, I couldn't get what we did out of my head."

"Wait…what?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"The idea of you and me fuckin', I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Ichigo felt his cheeks sting a slight pink once again. He'd fallen silent for a while, then gave a soft chuckle.

"Really Grimm?"

"Yeah man." Grimmjow responded, while letting a soft chuckle escape him as well.

"So much for no feelings huh?"

"Heh..che."

* * *

Ichigo headed back over to the couch and grabbed the bottle, and slowly began to drink out of it again.

"Let's try and salvage the remains of our friendship…I mean I owe it to Shiro to give him another chance, but for tonight…one more for the road?"

Grimmjow gave a soft smile which was strange for him and nodded. He sat down on the couch next to Ichigo and grabbed the bottle to take another drink before sitting it down on the ground. If this would be the last time he could do this with Ichigo, Grimmjow was determined to make sure it was one that neither he nor Ichigo would ever forget.

* * *

_**AN: Yeah, I kinda turned Ichigo into a little bit of a whore :p do you guys hate me for it? Oh, and the dreaded cliffhanger just when it was gettin' good. A little bit of smut, a little bit of fluff, a little bit of humor, and splash of flashback. Tell me what you guys think, and like always thanks for readin'. Ah and before I forget those lyrics are from the chorus from ******__Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain's Blame It. I totally thought it would suit what happens at the end of the chapter._


	10. We're finally here

The fire headed male sauntered over to position himself between his ice haired friend's legs. A warm hand wrapped around his lower back, to pull him even closer as he took a heavy drink from the bottle of strawberry-vodka. Just like that the alcohol sneaked up on him as bits of the liquor dribbled down the corners of his mouth. In a fluid motion Grimmjow brought the redhead down to slowly capture the falling liquid from the corners of his mouth by smoothly licking his skin.

Ichigo placed an open palm on Grimmjow's stubbly cheek as he pulled away and then handed him the bottle of alcohol. The blue haired devil grabbed the neck of the bottle and took the final swallows of the strong liquor finishing it off then tossed it behind Ichigo. Though the glass shattered neither of them turned around to look.

The vodka made everything pretty hazy and fuzzy in Ichigo's eyes, but when his eyes met with Grimmjow's things were vivid. His normal icy blue orbs were softened to a sea blue type hue, and they seemed to look straight through him. Ichigo held his ground and stared back into the intense cerulean spheres.

Things took a sudden change for the better when Grimmjow leaned up to gently brush his nose against Ichigo's. The redhead could feel his loins calling for Grimmjow. His deep honey brown eyes slipped closed, and the back of his neck was lighly gripped. The calloused fingers made goosebumps prickle his semi-pale flesh.

As if on cue Ichigo closed the gap between them by placing a soft kiss on Grimmjow's lips. No one wanted to claim dominance. Their lips just meshed together. Nipping, suckling, and subtle licks on their lips were exchanged between them both as the kiss progressed. Within seconds their tongues were then curling, and sliding against each other in a tango.

Grimmjow acted slowly upon asserting his dominance by letting his rough fingers crawl down from Ichigo's neck and down the outline of his spine. The smaller teen's back arched to the simple touch, and his need for the man's touch grew.

He let his own fingers find their way into Grimmjow's curly, electric blue tresses. Ichigo tugged at the silky curls very playfully as Grimmjow began to pull him into his lap. He manuevered himself _gracefully _to straddle his hips without breaking the breathless kiss. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, the kiss slowly broke. A strand of drool kept them together before it too broke. Both of them huffed, and panted lightly for air. Within seconds Ichigo's huffs for air were replaced by soft moans, as his neck was ravished by Grimmjow's lips. His teeth seemed to tug and pull at the sensitve areas just right. His slippery tongue lapped up the curve of his Adam's apple, just before suckling it. And the underside of his chin received very soft, and peppery kisses. _Kami he missed this..._

The way Grimmjow was touching him seemed beyond perfect. It was like he knew exactly where to touch. A hand slipped underneath his shirt to hold onto his lower back. The other hand cupped his perfectly firm ass with the occasional squeeze. While his mouth did most of the damage by finding its way to his ear. His teeth nibbled at the cartilage, while his tongue flickered around with the outer ear. When Grimmjow pulled away to suck on the lobe Ichigo let out a shuddering moan, as his spine quivered.

When the slender fingers which tangled in Grimmjow's curls began tugging, and gripping with more vigor and enthusiasm, a low growl escaped. After the growl rang through Ichigo's ears, he felt his neck being ravished once more. Only this time there were sharp canines sinking into the tender flesh. Grimmjow was like a vacuum on his neck a second after, as he was sucking tightly on the rind which surely would leave a nasty mark.

"A-ah!" The redhead softly cried out as his silky skin was pierced. Grimmjow knew where the pain felt _orgasmic_. He knew just how to make his toes curl and his body scream for more. The others, including Shiro, just used his body as a means of pleasure. Quite simply it was sex. But with Grimmjow there was desire, need, lust, and as much as Ichigo didn't want to admit it _love_.

During Ichigo's small epiphany Grimmjow managed to get Ichigo's shirt off his body. Ichigo looked down at his chest to see that a small trail of blood managed to make its way from his neck, to underneath his shirt.

Ichigo was _so _soft. Even with the taste of burning vodka in his throat Ichigo still tasted sweeter than ripe peach juice. He smelled so fresh, and clean like he just stepped from the shower. And the sounds he made were just perfect. Grimmjow's instincts were on the prowl, and they knew how to play Ichigo like a guitar.

When he peeled of Ichigo's shirt he noticed Ichigo was a little skinnier than before, and he had lost that sun-kissed glow. It didn't matter to him Ichigo was still damn gorgeous, and was still _his_. There was a trail of his blood going down his neck, but he knew he didn't hurt the redhead. Just to be sure he went straight to the source and let his tongue soothingly lap at the wound, then he carefully blew on it. He heard a soft moan leave his friend as his entire torso prickled with goosebumps.

Grimmjow turned the attention from Ichigo's neck to his collarbone. His lips barely brushed over the thin skin which covered the bone, before his teeth gripped it gently. His strong hands crawled up Ichigo's back to hold him steady as his teeth grazed against the bud of his nipple. The infamous tongue slithered out of his mouth to brush over the pert nipple. Once. Twice. And three times before he took the flesh into his mouth to devour it. He let go of the now hardened nipple which he had between his teeth, then switched to the other to follow the exact same course of actions.

Ichigo's soft whimpers danced around Grimmjow's ears. He was slowly, but roughly grinding against Grimmjow's raging, clothed erection. _The boy was going to drive him insane if he didn't fuck him soon. _

He laid the redhead's back on the soft cushions, and rested his head on the arm of the sofa. The blue haired teen stayed between Ichigo's long, slender legs and slowly progressed down his body.

Soft, slow ginger kisses were pressed to the redheads semi toned abdominals. Grimmjow's warm azure eyes stared up into the chocolate ones; melting them with desire. He nipped at the skin above Ichigo's naval, before dipping his tongue into the small ravine.

When he made his way to Ichigo's pant-line he began slowly pressing kiss on the outline of Ichigo's clothed erection which seemed to form perfectly in his thin, silky gym shorts.

Grimmjow yanked down Ichigo's shorts and was pleasently surprised when he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The member seemed to stand at attention upon being released. He grinned at the site and wrapped his fingers around the hot shaft. Ichigo's hips bucked and an absolutely delicious moan ripped from him as Grimmjow began sharply tugging at his cock. When his hand found its way at the top, his thumb brushed over the head smearing around the sticky precum. His slight teasing seemed to be sweet torture to Ichigo as he was mewling obscenely. It was as if he hadn't touched himself in ages.

He tightened his grip on the shaft and began stroking it at a much more decent speed. Hearing the teen's cries for more made his own cock stir in his pants in untouched excitement. Ichigo's eyes were clenched closed and his mouth open just a bit, with a frequent soft groan that left from it.

Grimmjow was almost _too eager_ to take the throbbing member into his mouth. Without any intimation he slipped the soft head of Ichigo's cock past his lips. His tongue grazed carefully along the slit, and he graciously dipped the tip into the shallow hole as a small bit of precum leaked out staining his tongue. _Kami could his reactions be anymore sinful?_

Ichigo's svelte hips jolted up as if he'd been shocked. His fingernails dug into the soft cushions of the sofa. A salacious whimper escaped the redhead as just the head of his sensitive cock was pleasantly agonized by means of Grimmjow's tongue.

Grimmjow let even more of Ichigo's cock disappear into the wet cavern of his mouth. Even he couldn't help but let a soft moan escape him just at simple taste, and feel of Ichigo's cock. His precum was sticky, yet it was sweet like fresh honey. His cock was smooth, and silky which contrasted with Grimmjow's gruff textured tongue. Even the faint orange pubic hair was soft as it brushed against his nose. It smelled of the same Irish Spring body wash Ichigo used, along with his own sensual, masculine musk that screamed Ichigo. _This boy was driving him fucking crazy._

It didn't help that Ichigo was practically begging for more. His smooth, slim, slender legs hooked loosely around Grimmjow's neck and his back arched up off the sofa cushions. Grimmjow placed his hands on the underside of Ichigo's thighs, just beneath his ass to hold him up as he began bobbing his head up and down.

His nails dug into Ichigo's thighs as he took the cock into his throat. When Ichigo let out a choked moan, his legs tensed around Grimmjow's neck. The redhead was on the verge of blowing his load, and Grimmjow couldn't have that just yet. He pulled up off Ichigo's cock; his eyes a bit misty from taking the teen's impressive length into his throat. The sexual tension was clearly taking its toll on them both.

Ichigo opened his eyes, and Grimmjow caught them with his own. Ichigo's eyes weren't the normal sweet honey as they were before. They were almost a dark red hue. The lust mixed with the alcohol was definitely having an effect on Ichigo. Though it was the sexiest thing Grimmjow had ever seen, it was the most submissive look Ichigo had ever given. He had taken his bottom lip underneath his top row of teeth to chew it. A tinge of pink spread across the bridge of his nose hitting both his cheeks. While his eyebrows furrowed upon his forehead. _Ichigo needed to be fucked. __**Hard. **_

Grimmjow had something he needed to do before giving into his carnal desires. He hoisted his thin hips up. He spread Ichigo's ass cheeks open to slip his tongue into the quivering entrance and let it sink in deep. His tongue curled and lapped up the inner walls as he moved it in a circular motion. His lips curled up into a full grin as Ichigo's body seemed to demand for more. While he shoved in his tongue as deep as possible to swirl within him; not missing a spot. He dragged up his inner walls briefly, to let the slippery digit slip out. Ichigo had been properly lubricated.

After briefly rimming Ichigo he replaced his tongue with two fingers and began scissoring them in and out to stretch him thoroughly. Grimmjow's free hand went down to tease the head of Ichigo's cock, during his fingering.

"Oh fuck! Grimmjow yes!" Ichigo cried out as his inner walls were assaulted by his best friend's soft, slippery tongue then long thick fingers. He clawed at the sofa cushions as if he were trying to tear them apart. He had never felt so vulnerable, yet so shameless before.

It had been a while since he ever felt anything so good. _Shit, it had been awhile since he felt anything._

His back arched off the couch, and yet another choked moan escaped him when he felt yet a third finger slip inside him then simultaneously his prostate being hooked into. His entire body shuddered and trembled. Like volts of electricity went from his head and left through his toes.

"G-Grimm st-stop teasing me. Fuck me—Fuck me now!" Ichigo slurred as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

First Grimmjow let Ichigo's legs down, so that he could properly prepare himself. He sported a devilish smirk as he slid the fingers out of Ichigo. He slowly and carefully pulled down his pants along with his underwear down to his knees, and watched as his throbbing, swollen erection sprang down from his stomach and began bobbing in midair. He hissed slightly as he was freed from his restraints.

Ichigo's legs wrapped loosely around Grimmjow's hips urging him to hurry. He reached his hand down to grab the thick shaft of his cock to guide it to Ichigo's taut ass. The head pressed at Ichigo's slick hole. Then slowly, _oh so slowly, _he pressed himself in. Inch-by-inch he let his cock settle inside Ichigo's snug entrance, before every bit of it disappeared within him.

"Fuck..." Ichigo spoke in a barely audible whisper.

Grimmjow retracted his hips back just a bit to pull himself out, then he slammed himself back into Ichigo's wanting entrance. Ichigo whined softly as he was emptied, but let out a yelp as he was penetrated once more. Grimmjow started a steady tempo of thrusts as his his hips slowly moved up and down.

Ichigo reached his arms up around Grimmjow's neck, to pull him down closer. Their lips slowly met in a deep kiss. It took no time at all before their tongues were dancing with each other to the basic beat of Grimmjow's thrusts. The kiss grew messy, and drool escaped from the corner of Ichigo's mouth as Grimmjow began slamming into him.

His legs tightened around Grimmjow's hips. He seemed to swallow back every loud moan that Ichigo let out. Ichigo was at the mercy of Grimmjow at that point. He had given the teen complete control as he was being viciously pounded into.

The thrusts seemed to be autonomous, and pulsating. Sounds of wet skin smacking against each other, along with muffled moans of pleasure echoed throughout the empty warehouse.

When the bundle of nerves known as Ichigo's prostate was found, and hit over and over again the redhead was on the brink of his climax. With each sudden hit to his sensitive prostate, Ichigo let out a sharp grunt, and he could feel his hole tighten around the thick cock inside him.

Grimmjow went into overdrive and began mercilessly ramming into Ichigo. The kiss was abruptly broken, and the blue teen roared out, "Fuck, Ichi I'm cummin'!"

Within seconds of the Grimmjow's words, Ichigo was pumped full of his seed, followed by something short of a few weak thrusts. That alone triggered his own toe curling, back arching, climax, in which he clawed his nails down Grimmjow's strong back and silently screamed in sweet bliss as his own sticky seed covered their pressed together bodies. Grimmjow rested his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck, and wrapped his arms around him embracing him.

Time seemed to completely stop. Nothing nor no-one else mattered. It was just him and Grimmjow. It felt right. It felt _perfect. _He didn't want this feeling to ever leave. Ichigo closed his eyes, and placed a soft kiss on Grimmjow's ear, as they held each other and stayed together as one.

_** A few days later...**_

Ever since that night him and Grimmjow went to their secret hideout Ichigo couldn't keep his mind off his blue haired companion. Being with Grimmjow felt so right. It was like they were destined to be together. Whenever he was up, Grimmjow was there. Whenever he was down Grimmjow was there. No matter what Grimmjow was there.

He texted Shiro and Grimmjow both to meet him in their first period class a few minutes before the bell rang as he needed to speak with them.

When Ichigo stepped into the school entrance to greet his friends with a smile on his face, a pep in his step, and the healthy sun-kissed glow on his skin his they had to do a double take. His eyes seemed to be gleam, whist his hair shined a sunny luminescence. He loved Grimmjow, and today was the day he was going to tell him. By the looks of it he had gotten to classroom before Grimmjow and Shiro was the only one there. _Perfect._

Shiro stepped out of his seat upon seeing Ichigo enter the classroom with such a healthy gait. Ichigo spoke directly to him with the confidence in his voice he had lacked before. "Shirosaki, thanks for meeting me, but I have something important to tell you."

The albino raised an eyebrow and leaned against a desk behind him before responding, "Talk ta me King. I'm listenin'"

Ichigo gave a soft sigh, and spoke, "Shiro do you love me?"

"A'course, I'do. Why ya ask such a silly question?"

"Then you've got to understand why I can't get be with you."

Shiro sat up off the desks he leaned on and his face cringed a bit, "But, ya love me King. Y-ya can't leave me. Ya need me."

Ichigo smiled a bit and shook his head, "No Shirosaki _you _need _me. _I—I love Grimmjow."

"I love ya too Ichigo." A deep baritone boomed from behind him. Ichigo turned around to see Grimmjow standing directly behind him.

After that amazing night with Ichigo, Grimmjow wasn't able to mask his feelings for his best friend any longer. He loved him. He wanted everything in the world just to make the teen happy. He in fact planned to tell him that day in class. No matter if that albino asshole was in Ichigo's life or not, he needed to tell Ichigo how he felt. Even if they would still remain friends, and Ichigo stayed with Shiro he would still be by his friends side.

First, he had to get up for school which he still hadn't successfully done. Grimmjow rested peacefully on his stomach, only clad in his boxers. His arms around a pillow and his body half covered by a blanket.

Nelliel knocked on his door, and spoke softly. "Grimmjow? You awake?"

He didn't respond.

The mother spoke once again, "Son?"

He didn't respond, but simply put the pillow over his head.

She tried opening the door, but the handle was locked. "Grimmjow Jaegerjacques unlock this door, and get up NOW!" Her tone was slowly growing dangerous.

He didn't respond.

"Okay. Now you're in trouble." She chuckled before ramming the door off the hinges with impressive strength. She made her way to Grimmjow's bed surprisingly he was **still **sleeping, and tore the blankets off his body. She rubbed her hands together and then raised her hands high in the air to slam down open palms onto Grimmjow's back.

The blue haired teen's eyes immediately opened along with a string of words he soon wished hadn't left his mouth, "GAH! SON OF A FUCKING BITCHING SLUTTY WHORE! FUCK YOU IN THE ASS IN WITH A FUCKING SCREWDRIVER YA—mom?" He turned his head to see his mother boiling with anger as she raised her open palm to smack her son once more. "Mom! Mom! Wait! Please let me say something first!"

She tilted her head and huffed out of her nose in response postponing the punishing smack on her son.

"I-I love Ichigo." He said with a smile. It felt good to finally get out in the open. "Yeah, I'm in love with Ichigo."

Nelliel's face softened as she let out a soft giggle, "Oh honey, I'm glad you finally realized it. Isshin and I had a wager on who would admit it first. Thanks for the easy three hundred bucks son."

Grimmjow deadpanned and spoke plainly, "Ya knew, and ya bet on me? Only three hundred? Hey! I want in on tha-" He was immediately interrupted with a hard hand that smacked at the back of his head.

"Get in on that, while I get in on this ass fucking screwdriver yes?" The mother barked out a bit of laughter, before she turned around to head out the door. "Now, get up and get dressed. You're already late for class. And for the record I'm your mother, I know everything about you two boys."

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head, while letting out a soft chuckle. He had to love his mom. Even if she was a little crazy at times, he loved her. He was just in a loving mood today, and honestly could he be blamed?

He immediately hopped out his bed, and quickly got dressed. For once, he was excited as all hell to go to class.

Upon heading to the classroom, he peered through the small window to see Ichigo talking to Shiro. Grimmjow opened the door and silently stepped in. He wasn't going to just stand around this time, his voice was going to be heard.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, he heard Ichigo say something that made his heart skip a beat.

"I—I love Grimmjow." He heard Ichigo said with a great sense of pride.

He couldn't bite his tongue for another second, "I love ya too Ichigo." Once Ichigo turned around to face him he added on, "Always 'ave. 'M'sorry it took so long for me to say it, but I do. I love you with everything I've got Ichi."

It felt perfect to finally say what needed to be said to Ichigo.

Shiro's entire demeanor seemed to droop as he watched his now ex-boyfriend and Grimmjow express their love for each other. "Grimmjow, treat 'im right he deserves it. King, I do want ta see ya happy, an' 'm sorry for causin' ya so much hurt."

Both teens turned their attention to Shiro, and both gave a smile before the albino flashed a weak one in return, and left the room to leave the two teen's alone.

"Hey Ichi? One last thing." Grimmjow said capturing Ichigo's attention.

When the redhead turned around to see what the blue haired teen had to say their lips were crushed together in a soft, brief kiss. When the kiss broke a few seconds later he smiled trying to hide the blush which fought to appear on his face and finally responded, "What is it Grimm?"

"You lost the punch swear." He gave a playful smirk, and lightly caressed Ichigo's slightly pink cheek.

"It was worth losing Grimmjow." Ichigo responded, while placing a hand over his new love's on his cheek as their eyes locked once more.

After over a decade of being friends. One abusive dad. One dead mother. Twelve years of high school. One cheating boyfriend. One sexual transmitted disease. One Rangiku. One Kensei along with countless other guys. Two epiphanies. One punch swear. One bottle of vodka. And two amazing rounds of mind-blowing sex, Ichigo was finally his. Grimmjow would've done everything again, experienced it all the pain, and the drama if that meant that in the end Ichigo was his.

_**AN: And there it is, Friends With Benefits. I've got a lot of editing to do on previous chapters, but other than that I had so much fun writing this. It took me seven months to write this, and I got so many fans of this. It's my first story and I'm so glad that I shared it with you guys. The reviews were so much more than generous and I truly thank you all. Those who didn't review I thank you for being loyal readers. I like to thank Racey as well. Throughout all the e-mails, and PM's she's still been a huge part of me writing this story and continuing to write it as well. I'll be posting the sequel to "The Awakening" in a week or so. Um...I think that's it. :') Alright peace out everyone. **_


End file.
